Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Your Love-life with Shingeki no Kyojin character(s)! Warning Inside! Request accepted in Review! Happy imagine, minna !
1. Rivaille x Readers!

Bayangkan dirimu adalah seorang gadis dengan tinggi 155 cm, berambut hitam—lurus, seperti bintang iklan shampoo lifeb**y—sebahu, memakai kemeja putih berlengan panjang dengan pita merah sebagai pengganti dasi dan rok pendek lima senti di atas lutut berwarna biru. Kamu adalah seorang siswi Recon High School kelas 11 A angkatan ke 104.

Nah, setelah kamu sudah berhasil membayangkannya, mari kita melangkah lebih jauh ke _level selanjutnya_.

.

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime!**

**HighSchool AU! Sebisa mungkin Author mengurangi OOC. SnK characters X Readers! Mungkin akan ada beberapa OC figuran. Readers POV!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Happy imagine~!_

.

.

.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rivaille X Readers!

* * *

Aku tidak pernah bermimpi mengalami kejadian ini. Membayangkan sedikitpun tidak pernah!

Jadi, hari ini tiba-tiba seorang kakak kelas yang kuketahui sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinan, Rivaille, datang menghampiriku di lokerku sambil membawa secarik amplop warna putih dengan cap lambang OSIS.

"Baru saja aku mau meletakkan ini di lokermu, tapi rupanya kau sudah datang." Ucap pemuda berponi belah tengah itu—ya, aku suka bagian itu—dengan suara rendahnya yang sedikit membiusku. Baiklah, kuakui aku mengaguminya.

Dengan gugup, aku menjawabnya. "A.. Ada apa ya, _senpai_?" Awalnya aku gugup karena merasa bingung kesalahan apa yang sudah kuperbuat sampai-sampai ketuanya sendiri yang harus menegurku—kalau bukan untuk menegur peraturan sekolah yang dilanggar, untuk apa lagi?—tapi lama kelamaan aku malah gugup karena kedua matanya yang indah menatapku tajam. Apalagi tinggi kami tidak berbeda.

Tangan atletis itu menyodorkan surat yang dipegangnya padaku. "Ini untukmu. Maaf aku tidak menemukan amplop yang lebih pantas. Dipikirkan baik-baik." Pesannya padaku. Apa ini? Surat penangkapan? Tapi kata-katanya yang meminta maaf soal amplop yang kurang pantas... Tidak seperti sedang menangkap seseorang?

"Te.. Terima kasih, _senpai_." Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menggenggam surat itu erat-erat. Setengah takut dan setengah malu.

Rivaille mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Dengan sedikit was-was kumasukkan surat itu ke dalam tasku dan langsung berlari ke kelas. Aku tidak ingin ada temanku yang melihatku mendapatkan surat penangkapan atau sejenisnya ini! Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah berusaha keras untuk selalu disiplin dan memiliki poin disiplin paling tinggi yang pernah dikurangi sedikit pun sejak awal.

Tapi sekarang! Apa pelanggaran kedisiplinanku begitu berat sehingga harus ketua komite disiplin yang langsung turun tangan?! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan usahaku selama ini sia-sia...

Dengan gontai, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dulu aku mengambil mata pelajaran pilihan sejarah Mesir Kuno.

Apalagi materi yang sekarang sedang dipelajari adalah.. tentang dewa cebol, Bes. Sepanjang pelajaran aku dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Rivaille yang memesona... Ah... walaupun ia memang pendek, tapi setidaknya ia lebih tinggi dariku dan posisi wajah kami pas sekali untuk ciuman! Kyaaaa~

Maaf. Kelepasan.

Aku sangat mengagumi Rivaille, dari semua sisi. Makanya aku berusaha keras untuk mematuhi semua aturan sekolah, meski kadang sedikit menyebalkan. Rivaille itu keren, suaranya seksi, auranya membuatku ingin tersenyum sepanjang hari, tapi aroma tubuhnya aku tak tahu. Sayang sekali.

Oh iya, mengenai surat penangkapan itu. Karena terlalu malu, aku tidak berani membukanya di kelas. Walau sekarang aku sangat bosan dan merasa aman untuk membuka surat itu karena teman-teman fokus pada... tidurnya. Iya, sebagian besar tertidur. Tapi kuputuskan untuk membukanya di atap sekolah nanti saat istirahat makan siang!

"Jadi setelah itu Bes dipanggil dewa cebol." Guruku mengakhiri penjelasannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kejam juga ya walaupun dia dewa tapi dipanggil dewa cebol, hahaha.

Seorang temanku—Jean Kirschtein—bangun dari tidurnya dan mengangkat tangan. "Pak, berarti kalau mitologi Mesir itu benar, apa si Bes itu masih punya keturunan orang-orang cebol? Jangan-jangan kurcaci itu keturunan dia lagi, Pak?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Tumben Jean memikirkan soal pelajaran ini. Bahkan sampai bertanya segala.

Pak Guru menahan tawa, "tentu saja tidak. Tapi kalau ternyata benar ya mungkin saja yang merasa cebol di sini adalah keturunan dari sang dewa cebol!" Pak Guru berusaha membuatnya terdengar hebat, bahwa kau adalah seorang keturunan dewa. Iya, dewa cebol. Tapi 155 cm bukankah wajar untuk seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun? Bersyukurlah bukan aku yang dimaksud Jean.

"Hebat sekali, Eren, hahaha!" Ejek Jean sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Eren Jaeger yang duduk di sampingku. Dengan geram, Eren membalas ejekan Jean. "Hahaha, Jean. Lucu sekali. Kalau aku cebol, lalu Rivaille apa? Kerdil?"

Sreg.

Pintu geser kelasku terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda yang sedari tadi kukhayalkan, Rivaille. Ekspresinya masih sedatar biasanya, tapi dari genggaman tangannya di pintu kurasa ia, marah. Jangan-jangan ia mendengar ocehan Eren tadi?!

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Tapi bel istirahat sebenarnya sudah dari tadi berbunyi dan aku ingin memanggil..." Rivaille pun mendaratkan tatapannya pada kedua iris obdisianku. "... (your name)-san..."

Aku tersentak. Apa? Kok jadi aku? Bukankah yang mengejeknya tadi Eren? Jangan-jangan ini masalah si surat penangkapan tadi pagi? Sebegitu beratnyakah sampai dia mengabaikan penghinaan Eren? Uh, aku kesaal! Tapi sekaligus senang juga sih karena dipanggil oleh dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku kan bukan masokis yang segitu senangnya dihukum, makasih.

"Oh, maaf anak-anak. Kalau begitu kelas kita akhiri di sini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan dan kita akan bertemu dewi yang luar biasa anggunnya, Isis. Kau dengar itu, (your name)-san. Berusahalah untuk menjaga kedisiplinanmu lagi, ya." Tuh, kan. Guru pun tahu kalau berurusan dengan Rivaille pasti ada hubungannya dengan pelanggaran kedisiplinan. Tapi nggak usah mengumumkan di depan kelas juga! Aduh! Sekelas jadi tahu kan kalau aku ada pelanggaran kedisiplinan! Lihat! Beberapa teman-temanku sudah menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya! Sial!

"Ba.. Baik.." Aku mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti Rivaille keluar kelas. Kukira aku akan dibawa ke ruangan komite kedisiplinan, tapi ternyata kami melewati ruangan itu dan naik ke atap. Lho, mau apa di atap? Jangan-jangan aku akan diadili secara khusus oleh sang ketua? Sebenarnya aku salah apaa?! Hari ini aku tidak terlambat. Aku tidak melanggar aturan berpakaian. Aku menyapa para guru dan anggota OSIS maupun komite disiplin dengan baik hari ini. Aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik—tunggu, ini sih bukan urusannya komite disiplin. Jadi apa?

Dan dengan dramatis Angin berhembus. Berasa mau mulai perang.

Rivaille batuk-batuk lalu memulai pembicaraan, "jadi, (your name)-san, apa kau sudah membaca surat yang kuberikan tadi pagi?"

Wajahku pucat. Oke, belum. Terpaksa jujur, aku menggelengkan kepala, _saking _takutnya.

"Err..." Rivaille tampak tak suka, tapi ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. "Baiklah. Kau baca saja di sini."

Wajahku tambah pucat. Gawat! Aku tidak membawanya! Pasti masih di tas! Padahal aku sudah berencana membacanya di sini saat ini tapi karena terbius pemuda tampan di hadapanku ini aku jadi lupa!

—Oke, maaf. Ini memang kesalahanku sendiri. Aku hanya menjadikan pesona Rivaille sebagai kambing hitam.

"Ak.. Aku tidak membawanya ke sini, _Senpai_." Jawabku takut-takut, sambil menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menatap wajahnya yang (pasti) saat ini sedang marah padaku. Apalagi aku dapat mendengarnya mendecak kesal barusan. Duh...

Rivaille berdehem—mungkin untuk melancarkan suaranya? Padahal sudah sempurna banget—dan membuka suara lagi. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau harus mendengarkanku baik-baik dan jangan berharap aku akan mengulangi kata-kataku."

Aku memberanikan diri menatapnya dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu menghitung dalam hati sebelum Rivaille mengumumkan kesalahanku atau berapa poin yang dikurangi dari kesalahanku yang entah apa tertulis di surat yang tidak kubawa ke sini.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Li—

"Aku menyukaimu."

—ma?

"Hah?" Aku bengong di tempat.

Rivaille melengos, "sudah kubilang untuk mendengarkanku baik-baik."

Aku menatap matanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Aku mendengarnya baik—sangat baik—_Senpai_. Tapi... kok?"

"Apa?" Sahutnya masih dengan dingin, tapi aku terlalu terkejut untuk mengagumi suaranya sekarang.

"Ku.. kukira _Senpai _mengajakku ke sini untuk... memberiku peringatan lagi soal kesalahanku atau mengumumkan berapa poin yang harus dikurangi karena kesalahan itu." Jelasku.

Sedikit gusar, Rivaille menjawab. "Satu-satunya kesalahanmu adalah membuatku menyukaimu. Kau harus membayarnya di Shiganshina Park Land hari Minggu jam sepuluh pagi. Sepakat?"

Walau rasanya kakiku sudah melayang lima senti di udara, tapi aku masih penasaran soal Rivaille yang sama sekali tidak menyinggung kesalahanku di surat penangkapan yang dia berikan padaku tadi pagi. "Di surat yang kau berikan itu bukannya tertulis kesalahanku terhadap aturan atau apapun yang tidak dibolehkan oleh komite kedisiplinan, ya? Bukankah itu yang membuat _Senpai _memberikan suratnya padaku?"

Rivaille menepuk jidatnya. "Mungkin ini kesalahanku karena terpaksa memakai amplop cap OSIS karena tidak sabar ingin memberinya padamu. Kau buka sendiri saja isinya nanti."

Senyum pun mengembang di bibirku yang sedikit mengering karena angin panas yang sedari tadi bertiup di atap—yah, karena kurang minum juga, sih. "Aku juga sangat menyukai _Senpai_!" Kunyatakan dengan sangat percaya diri karena dia sudah menyatakannya duluan, hihihi.

Dapat kulihat sedikit tarikan senyum di bibir indah Rivaille—aku tahu dia terlalu gengsi untuk sekedar senyum. Tapi ia keren, sungguh—dan ia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Tawaranku untuk bayaran atas kesalahanmu. Sepakat?"

Shiganshina Park Land? Aku tidak menyangka dia rela mengajakku ke tempat banyak wahana yang kusangka dia tak suka—oke, _image_ dalam diriku dia lebih sering membaca buku—tapi aku tertawa dan mengiyakan ajakannya dengan menyambut uluran tangannya. Dengan sedikit rasa tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya aku bisa juga menyentuh tangannya.

Rivaille langsung menggenggam tanganku dan tiba-tiba menariknya sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Hanya dalam hitungan waktu satu detik, aku membelalakkan mataku, kaget. Bibir indahnya yang selalu kukagumi dari jauh sedang mengulum bibirku dan menciptakan sensasi yang tidak biasa—sekaligus luar biasa—ke sekujur tubuhku. Jadi ini.. ciuman? Bibirku basah seketika oleh _saliva_-nya. Setelah satu menit penuh—aku menghitungnya dengan detak jantungku—ia memberiku kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku yang membuatku merasa selalu ingin berbuat kesalahan di depannya.

"_Aku akan menghukummu seperti ini bila kudapati kau melakukan kesalahan."_

Aku memeluknya dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap dan tangannya—yang cukup besar—mengelus puncak kepalaku. "Aku menyukaimu. Sangat." Ucapku berulang kali.

"Walaupun aku tidak setinggi yang lainnya?" Tanyanya, masih dengan suara beratnya yang seksi dengan nada dingin. Aku tertawa, aku tidak menyangka dia meresahkan soal ini juga. Apa ini gara-gara dia mendengar ocehan Eren di kelas sejarah Mesir Kuno?

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli. Toh dengan begini kita tidak kesulitan untuk saling menautkan bibir kita, bukan? Eh!" Aku refleks berteriak karena menyuarakan suara hati yang sudah lama kupikirkan soal dirinya. Uh! Malunya!

Rivaille melepas pelukanku. Menatapku dengan tatapan dingin yang tajam. A.. Apa? Jangan-jangan dia jijik mendengar ucapanku barusan! Lalu ia membenciku! Tidaaak!

"Kamu... punya pikiran nakal juga." Akhirnya ia bersua. Lalu, menyeringai? "Aku... juga."

Sekali lagi bibir kami berdua terlibat dalam satu ciuman yang membuatku terbang hampir ke langit ke tujuh.

.

.

.

.

Owari ^^

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : INI KENAPA JADI TERKESAN NGERES. /dor/ Maaaaaaafffff!

Dan btw ini khayalan tingkat tinggi banget minna, duh aku butuh tisu... /mimisan/ adegan selanjutnya tolong anda khayalkan sendiri soalnya kalo ditulis nanti darahku bisa habis-ssu!

Oh iya, untuk chapter selanjutnya silakan masukkan request di kotak review~ ^^


	2. Jean x Readers! Part 1

_PING!_

Dengan tergesa-gesa, jari-jarimu merogoh saku rok birumu, berusaha meraih ponsel layar sentuhmu yang bergetar. Senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir merahmu, mendapati sebuah surat elektronik masuk dalam kotak surat elektronikmu.

_(your name)-chan! Ada anak baru yang masuk ke kelas kami lho!_

Alis coklat tuamu mengernyit. Murid baru? Kau tidak menyangka sekolah lamamu yang memiliki tingkatan yang sedikit di bawah rata-rata mendapatkan murid baru juga. Mungkin ini salahmu yang meninggalkan sekolah itu di hari pertama semester dua.

_Berarti dia akan duduk di sebelahku menggantikanku! Untunglah anaknya cukup tampan, hehehe._

Senyum itu pun hilang dari bibirmu. Bukan, bukan karena kau merasa sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkumu lebih memilih anak baru—yang katanya tampan—itu. Ingatanmu melayang ke dua minggu yang lalu, yaitu satu hari sebelum kau pindah sekolah ke sekolah barumu. Saat itu kau ingin memberikan kado ulang tahun kepada _senpai _yang kau sukai dan dengan kecerobohanmu hadiah itu tertinggal dan terkunci selama liburan di kolong mejamu selama liburan sekolah.

—dan kini kau sudah berada di sekolah lain sementara mejamu akan dihuni oleh orang lain yang tidak mengetahui soal itu. Jangankan orang lain, kau saja terlalu gengsi untuk memberitahu sahabatmu!

ASTAGA.

Dengan gusar, kau mengusap telingamu yang tak gatal. Dalam hati kau bertekad, hari ini kau harus mampir ke sekolahmu dan mengambil hadiah itu!

.

.

.

Yah, itu juga kalau si murid baru belum mengambil benda itu, kan?

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!

.

.

.

.

**Warning ****: (Dengan berat hati) Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime!**

**HighSchool AU! Sebisa mungkin Author mengurangi OOC. SnK characters X Readers! Mungkin akan ada beberapa OC figuran. **

_Tip : Coba baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu "Seberapa Pantas"-nya Sheila on 7!_

.

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Jean x Readers!

Dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam kau sangat ingin mencium pipi Bu Kepala Sekolah yang memangkas jam pelajaran hari pertama sekolahmu selama dua jam jika saja ibu—nenek!—itu memakai produk kecantikan Tj* Fuk di umur 40 tahunnya.

Kau menghiraukan himbauan ibumu untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman barumu di SMA Recon—iya, SMA barumu—dengan pikiran penuh ambisi tentang hadiah yang kau tinggalkan itu. Hadiah itu kau taruh di kantung kecil dengan sebuah surat di dalamnya. Tidak mengatakan kalau kau menyukai _senpai_-mu itu sih. Tapi siapapun yang melihatnya bisa memiliki dugaan kuat bahwa kau memang menyukainya.

Terlebih, hanya sekali lihat saja kau sudah memiliki bayangan bahwa teman-teman perempuan sekelasmu itu layaknya cabe—Cewek Alim Beragama, tidak. Tentunya itu cuma parodi. Pokoknya cabe itu semacam gadis-gadis yang suka pamer tampang seksi untuk menarik cowok-cowok—dan membuatmu muak setengah mati. Biar saja dianggap sombong karena hari pertama masuk sekolah tidak berusaha berbaur. Yang ada di pikiranmu kali ini cuma betapa malunya kamu jika ada yang tahu—terutama murid baru siapalah itu—kalau kau menyukai _senpai _itu!

Tak terasa—karena sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi—kau sudah sampai di stasiun dan bergegas membeli tiket untuk menuju stasiun di dekat sekolah lamamu. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa kau pindah. Jauh. Kau adalah orang yang sulit untuk bangun pagi—dan sulit juga untuk berangkat sekolah. Dengan gelisah, kau menunggu kereta datang sambil berusaha mengontak sahabatmu dengan e-mail.

_PING!_

_Wah, asyiknya (your name) udah pulang sekolah! Kami tidak pulang cepat! Menyebalkan! Kamu mau ke sini? Ayo ke kelas saja langsung! Seperti biasa, jam terakhir Bahasa Indonesia tidak ada gurunya._

Kedua kakimu melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta—yang untungnya masih sepi karena belum jam normal pulang sekolah atau pulang kerja—sambil mengetik balasan e-mail yang berisi bahwa kau menyanggupinya. Sedikit bersenandung, kau membayangkan dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman lamamu lagi yang menyenangkan. Oh, andaikan saja dia tidak pindah. Rasanya lebih baik berjalan jauh dan naik kereta dari pada harus pindah sekolah.

Wah, kayaknya kau sudah melupakan tujuan utamamu.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, kedua _Fila*_ hitam putihmu sudah menginjakkan kaki di depan sekolahmu. Seperti biasa, sang satpam sedang membuka mulutnya lebar—iya, ketiduran—dengan kopi entah apa di depannya yang sudah habis. Huft, sekolah di bawah standar, penjagaannya pun begini, ya, pikirmu. Kau menggelengkan kepala dan langsung masuk ke dalam sekolah. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri kembali melihat gedung sekolah lamamu, SMA Rose. Kau melenggang penuh semangat menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga dan tanpa _tedeng aling-aling _membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan percaya diri.

"_Hi, guys!_" Sapamu lantang di depan pintu kelas yang sudah terbuka. Kedua iris onyx-mu melebar melihat apa yang ada di depanmu. Bukan seorang guru yang sedang kau lihat. Oh, tenang saja, bukan juga kepala sekolah yang kau lihat.

Seorang pemuda yang tak kau kenal siapa sedang duduk di meja di samping sahabatmu—itu tempat lamamu—sambil mengacak-acak isi kolong mejamu sambil memasukkan tangannya.

OH IYA.

Seorang teman laki-laki menegurmu. "Hai, (your name)! Wah kok kau bisa ada di—"

"Tunggu!" Jeritmu sambil menjauh dari temanmu itu dan berlari menuju mejamu di pojok dekat jendela. Semua mata langsung menuju ke arahmu, termasuk pemuda tadi, dengan menggenggam sebuah bungkusan—kadonya!—dan sepucuk amplop berwarna biru muda—suratnya!

Matilah.

Dengan kasar, kau merebut kado serta suratmu dari tangan pemuda itu.

"_Ano... _(your name)-chan, itu.. apa?" Tanya sahabatmu yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingmu—oh rupanya sedari tadi dia memang disana!—sambil menunjuk kado dan surat yang kau pegang.

Seluruh kelas sedang menatapmu bingung.

Matilah—_lagi_.

Dengan cerdas, kau memeluk kado itu sambil tersenyum senang—berusaha tidak panik—dan langsung meraih tangan pemuda yang tak kau kenal itu dengan mesra, lalu mengatakan apa yang terlintas di pikiranmu.

"Makasih, John~ Aku sudah tidak sabar mengambil hadiah darimu makanya aku langsung kesini begitu Olive bilang bisa di e-mailnya~"

Semua _cengo_. Termasuk pemuda yang sedang kau pegang tangannya.

Seorang murid laki-laki—kau masih ingat dia wakil ketua kelasmu di kelas ini dulu—berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata, "(your name), namanya Jean."

_Guys, it's called Epic._

.

.

.

Kau merapikan kuncir kudamu yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari. Sekarang kau dan pemuda itu—yang kau panggil John dan ternyata namanya Jean—sedang berdiri berhadapan di koridor yang cukup jauh dari kelas lamamu dengan wajah sama-sama kesal.

"Siapa kau dan apa maksudmu memangilku John?!" Bentak pemuda itu keras. Pemuda macam apa yang tega membentak seorang gadis sekencang itu?! Wajahnya memang tampan, tapi kalau perangainya seperti ini ketampanannya turun dua puluh persen di matamu.

"Sori, yah aku memanggilmu John karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Itu untung-untungan saja, karena John nama paling pasaran di dunia." Aku beralasan tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Mukaku tidak pasaran!" Belanya.

"Benarkah? Aku baru saja liburan dari peternakan pamanku dan menemukan teman-temanmu merumput di ladang sambil meringkik." Iya, itu kuda. "Lagipula kita sedang membicarakan nama dan bukannya mukamu!"

Bagaimana rasanya seorang gadis tak dikenal memarahimu dan mengataimu kuda? Coba pikir sendiri.

"Pokoknya itu berhubungan! Siapa kau? Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya angkuh. Oh gitu. Siapa lebih senior di sini? Kau sudah berada di sini selama setengah tahun dan dia baru ada di sini selama satu hari tapi gayanya selangit.

"Aku (your name). Pemilik kursi yang kau tempati di kelas."

Jean tertawa mengejek. "Jadi masih belum bisa _move on_ ke sekolah baru lantas kabur ke sekolah lama dan membuatku malu di kelas baruku? Cerdas." Pujinya sarkatis.

"Makasih. Tapi bukan itu." Jawabku kesal.

"Oh." Jean terdiam, lalu mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Jadi untuk mengambil bungkusan dan surat cinta di dalamnya."

Tubuhmu membatu. Jadi, dia bahkan sudah membaca isi suratnya.

"Aku kenal _senpai _itu. Dia yang memberiku pengarahan orientasi sekolah tadi pagi." Jelas Jean.

Air matamu keluar dari tubuhmu yang membatu layaknya Malin Kundang versi remaja SMA cewek. Tapi, sial, bahkan air matamu yang tidak sengaja keluar itu pun tidak meluluhkan hatinya setidaknya untuk sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuka kado orang seenak dengkul.

"Kumohon, John," Jean mendelik kesal. "Oke, Jean. Jangan beri tahukan siapapun soal itu, _please?_"

Jean berbalik menjauhimu dan berjalan menuju ke kelas. "Oh, ayolah.." Sebenarnya kau benci memohon, apalagi kepada pemuda sombong ini. "Nanti akan kutraktir kau dan kutunjukkan tempat makan yang enak dan murah di sini." Pancingmu, terpaksa. Berharap kau belum mengembalikan hutang ke kakakmu dan lembaran biru itu masih di dompetmu.

Seperti dugaanmu, dia tukang makan—kau juga—dan langsung menangkap umpanmu. "Setuju. Kebetulan aku sedang sangat lapar dan bel pulang tidak juga berbunyi. Yuk!"

Tangan Jean—yang lebih besar darimu—menggamit tanganmu dan menarikmu pergi dari koridor ke kantin. Dengan jantung berdebar lebih cepat, kau mengikutinya dan merasakan satu getaran hangat menelusup ke dalam jiwamu. Menimbulkan satu perasaan sesak dalam hatimu dan membuat pipimu sedikit memanas.

"Jalannya lama banget!" Umpat Jean sambil melepas genggaman tanganmu begitu saja dan melesat ke depan. Rasa kesal kembali menguasaimu dan menimbulkan satu bibit benci kepada pemuda dengan surai coklat keabuan itu. Kau mengejarnya ke kantin dan mendapatinya sudah mengambil sepiring fetuccini.

Kau memijat keningmu dan akhirnya kalian pun duduk dalam satu meja berhadapan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali merasakan makan fetuccini sesekali, dan ini enak!"

Jean ini sebenarnya preman atau anak polos?

"_Maman _selalu melarangku makan ini—katanya menjijikkan—dan aku tersiksa hanya karena ingin mencobanya."

Atau mungkin anak mami.

"Hei, kau siapa sih, kok jadi sok akrab?" Tanyamu sedikit menyindir. Kau tidak keberatan dengan sikapnya yang sok akrab, sebenarnya. Justru senang karena setidaknya kau mendapat teman baru. Sayangnya kau masih kesal dengan kegalakannya di awal dan berniat mengerjainya.

Jean menghentikan gigitan fetuccini-nya. "Sombong sekali."

Gigimu menggertak menahan kesal. "Hei, di dekat kamar mandi ada kaca yang besar."

"Iya, dan aku tidak perlu cermin karena bagaimanapun sosokku gadis-gadis tetap akan menganggapku tampan, asal kau tahu."

Sombong dan narsis itu punya perbedaan yang jelas, meski mirip.

Rasanya sedikit menyesal kau sempat merasakan perasaan yang aneh-aneh saat tangan pemuda itu menggenggam tanganmu.

_PING!_

_Kau dimana, (your name)? Apa kau bersama Jean? Tadi Rico-sensei yang sedang tugas piket guru datang dan membacakan tugas Bahasa Indonesia untuk kami._

Kau menunjukkan e-mail itu kepada Jean yang sedang menyendok fetuccini 'tetes terakhir'nya. "Nih dari Olive."

Jean mengerutkan alisnya sebelum melahap fetuccini terakhirnya. "Rico-_sensei_? Siapa?"

Kau tertawa. "Guru Sosiologi. Dia mengajar pada hari rabu jam terakhir dan pastikan kau punya stok lagu bagus di iPod milikmu, alih-alih tertidur. Hahaha!" Kau tertawa renyah, mengingat ajaran guru itu yang begitu membosankan namun tetap awas jika ada muridnya yang tidur.

Jean memutar bola matanya. "Sosiologi? Oh, akan kuingat. Apa aku harus menyiapkan film saat Geografi, kuharap?" Tanyanya agak menyebalkan tapi sedikit terdengar jenaka.

Kau tertawa lagi. "Tidak. Kau bisa beradu PokoPang! Dengan teman di belakangmu!"

Kalian berdua pun tertawa. Tidak habis pikir dengan sistem pengajaran di SMA Rose yang terdengar begitu santai.

"Oh, ya, kurasa besok ada pelajaran lintas minat. Kudengar anak-anak IPA mendapat lintas minat Geografi, lalu apa kita mendapat anak-anak Newton atau Lewis?"

Jean berhasil membuatmu tertawa lagi. "Aku bisa tidak lulus karena mereka. Tentu saja tidak. Bahasa Perancis. Sangat menyenangkan, tenang saja."

Tawa di wajah Jean lenyap. "Aku bosan belajar Bahasa Perancis. Aku sudah menguasainya sejak umur lima."

Jadi, pemuda ini orang Perancis?

"Aku campuran Inggris-Jepang tapi sungguh, aku bahkan tak menguasai keduanya padahal pernah tinggal di sana." Ceritamu.

Tawa terdengar lagi dari mulut Jean. "Jangan bercanda, tidak mirip, tahu."

Kau meninju tangannya pelan. Kesal, tapi tentu saja ia memang hanya bercanda. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba suasana di antara kalian jadi akrab. Apa ini karena fetuccini?

_Pip pip pip_. Sebuah panggilan Skype masuk dari telepon layar sentuhmu. Kau meletakkan ponselmu di meja dan mengangkatnya, untunglah _speaker_-nya di depan. Tampaklah wajah kakakmu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Halo?"

"_Where are you going, Sis?_ Aku cari kamu dari pulang sekolah sama Calvin kesukaanmu dan kamu tidak ada! Kamu sudah pulang?" Apa katanya tadi? Bersama Calvin? Calvin adalah _senpai _yang kau suka di SMA Rose ini dan kenapa dia bersama kakakmu di SMA barumu?

"Kok kamu bisa sama Calvin-_senpai_?" Tanyamu jadi sedikit protektif.

"_Well... Honestly, I dunno_. _I met him in front of Student Council Room when I was talking with my junior. Then, where are you now?" _Kau hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung. Sejujurnya, kesal kakakmu selalu berbahasa Inggris alih-alih Jerman yang kau kuasai hanya karena anak pintar itu terlalu fasih. Sialan.

Tiba-tiba Jean angkat suara, "_Frau, She's with me at her old school. I think she doesn't understand what you say. She's your sis, isn't it? Can't you understand her and just talking in Germany? What an egoist sister you are."_ Lalu Jean menyentuh tombol merah dan memutuskan panggilan Skype kakakmu.

"Apa yang barusan dia katakan dan apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Tanyamu bingung.

Jean tersenyum licik lalu membereskan sisa fetuccini-nya. "Aku cuma bilang kau di sini dan kau makan fetuccini terlalu banyak sampai bolak-balik ke kamar mandi. Sekarang, kurasa ada baiknya kita menyeruput beberapa liter _Macha float_."

Kamu tertawa lagi dan kekesalanmu pada kakakmu lenyap seketika. Senyum senang terbentuk di wajahmu. Kau tahu, Jean tadi tidak berkata seperti itu karena ia sama sekali tidak menyebutkan kata fetuccini tadi. Kau bangkit dari dudukmu dan mengeluarkan dompet hitammu. "Ayo kita minum sampai kau tidak ingin minum lagi selamanya! Hahaha!"

.

.

.

Kejutan bagimu! Si Ratu Elizabeth masa kini—kakak perempuanmu—menyambutmu dengan pelukan di depan pintu rumah.

"Ih, apaan sih? Lepasin! Panas!" Kau mendorongnya untuk melepaskan pelukannya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Tentu saja sia-sia karena si ratu kecantikan dan kebersihan itu—iya, kakakmu jauh lebih cantik dan feminin dibandingkan kau yang terlalu tomboy—jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirimu.

"Maaf! Duh—sebenernya gue gengsi abis ngomongnya—tapi maaf banget, (your name)! Aku emang udah keterlaluan tapi aku suka kelepasang ngomong inggris juga supaya kamu mau belajar bahasa ibumu, tahu!" Jelasnya, sambil menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan. Dasar _tsun_.

Demi apa? Orang yang paling merasa harga dirinya paling tinggi dan ogah banget minta maaf itu bisa minta maaf juga—sambil peluk, pula! Pikirmu heran.

"Kak, jangan bilang ini gara-gara omongan yang dibilang Jean tadi pas di Skype?" Tanyamu serius.

Kakakmu menatapmu dengan senyum, "oh jadi namanya Jean?" lalu tertawa renyah. "_Well... yeah_. _You must thank him for this! I can't believe that you have a boyfriend on first day!_"

Biar kau tidak mengerti ucapannya tapi yang terakhir itu kamu paham benar. Jean? _Boyfriend?_ Yang benar saja! Pikirmu.

"Kenal aja baru... Tadi aku main ke SMA Rose lagi terus ternyata ada anak baru yang nempatin tempatku. Ya Jean itu..." Lalu kau teringat insiden kado dan suratmu, memutuskan untuk melewatkan bagian itu. "pokoknya kenalan aja. Terus jadi akrab gitu kan kamu tau aku orangnya emang ramah dan jago temenan, hahaha!"

Kakakmu tertawa geli, "ya ampun, kamu itu ga ada bakat bohong. Sudahlah. Pokoknya traktir Red Velvet ya, hahaha! Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu ke ibu kok."

Kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi kakakmu memang mudah diajak kerja sama soal merahasiakan sesuatu dari ibumu. Dari pada ketahuan balik ke sekolah lama? Lagipula kalau berdebat lagi betapa tidak mungkinnya Jean itu pacarmu akan memakan waktu lama dan kau ingin segera beristirahat.

Ponsel layar sentuhmu kau letakkan di atas meja makan dan kau bergegas mandi. Memikirkan berbagai kejadian hal yang terjadi hari ini. Tapi entah kenapa yang menguasai pikiranmu hari ini cuma Jean. Betapa sombongnya dia, muka kudanya dia, candanya dia, dan kejadian bersama dia. Padahal baru satu hari ini kalian kenal! Kau juga bukan tipe orang yang akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, apalagi pada orang seperti Jean.

Lima belas menit kemudian kau keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah sehabis keramas. Terdengar suara tawa kakakmu dari ruang makan. Ah, paling dia sedang baca fanfic dan _fangirlingan_, pikirmu. Tapi ketika kau melewati ruang makan kakakmu memanggilmu untuk menghampirinya dan kau mendapati wajah Jean di layar ponselmu. Skype.

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu Skype-ku?" Tanyamu kepada Jean, berusaha menahan rasa malu yang timbul akibat terus memikirkannya saat kau mandi.

Kakakmu pergi dari ruang makan sambil menahan tawa penuh makna. "Ingat saat aku memarahi kakakmu tadi siang? Aku melihat user name milikmu dan tadi kakakmu membajak Skype-mu lalu mengangkat _video call_ dariku." Jelas Jean.

Dalam hati kau berjanji akan mengubah lagi password ponselmu yang selalu dengan mudah ditebaknya.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau meneleponku lewat Skype?" Tanyamu langsung. Jean tertawa salah tingkah lalu menjawab, "yah, memastikan kau tidak meraung marah karena tadi kakakmu malah bersama orang yang kau suka, justru di sekolah barumu saat kau mau menghampirinya di sekolahnya."

Kau tertawa sinis, "makasih banyak, Kuda."

Alih-alih marah, Jean malah bertanya balik, masih dengan salah tingkah. "Hei, itu benar-benar kakakmu tadi? Bukan sepupumu atau tetanggamu?" Entah kenapa dia mendadak kepo.

"Tentu saja dia kakakku. Kau bisa mengenali suaranya dari suara yang kau dengar tadi siang. Kenapa?" Tanyamu, bingung. Maunya apa sih teman barumu ini.

Jean terkekeh "Kau habis keramas? Sepertinya kau butuh waktu sepuluh tahun untuk menyaingi betapa indah rambutnya."

Oh. Jadi gitu.

"Kututup ya." Ucapmu gusar. Jadi, pemuda ini cuma mau memuji kakakmu? Penting sekali, haha.

"Tunggu! Itu! Sebentar!" Cegah Jean.

"Aku akan mengirimimu pesan Skype apa nama ID kakakku." Jempolmu bersiap menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri percakapan.

"Tunggu, (your name)! Apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika?" Tanyanya... aneh.

Apa sih.

"Hari pertama sekolah aku bekerja jadi badut baru untuk mereka. Terima kasih. Besok Sejarah Mesir Kuno dan aku takkan memencet tombol merah ini jika kau bisa membantuku mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran yang belum pernah kuikuti sebelumnya ini." Jelasmu gusar. Jean benar-benar tidak jelas!

Lalu dia diam. Tentu saja. Sejarah Mesir kuno cuma mata pelajaran khusus di SMA Recon.

"Jadi, selamat tinggal. Kakakku sangat ahli di mata pelajaran ini, jadi, menyerah saja mencoba merayunya." Lalu klik. Berakhirlah percakapanmu dengan Jean malam ini.

Air menetes satu-satu dari ujung rambutmu yang basah sehabis keramas. Rasanya kesal sekali menerima telepon tidak jelas via Skype dari Jean, tapi lebih terasa kesal lagi ketika ia malah jadi menyukai kakakmu karena telepon itu. Lalu maksudnya apa dia mengganggumu? PR Matematika? Kenapa?

Tapi yang paling aneh lagi adalah, kenapa kamu harus susah payah memikirkannya? Kau baru bertemu dia sore hari tadi dan ia sudah menyita pikiranmu sejak itu.

"(your name)! Siapkan bukumu! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu!" Panggil kakakmu dari kamar belajar kalian. Kau menepuk kedua pipimu, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran tentang Jean dan fokus kepada usahamu untuk mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran pilihan yang agak aneh itu, sejarah Mesir kuno.

.

.

.

"Hei, Calvin menanyakanmu."

Kau terlonjak kaget mendengar suara berat Jean di _headphone_-mu. Seingatmu tadi lagu Linked Horizon masih berkumandang di telingamu. Jean memang sudah meneleponnya—via Skype, lagi—tapi kau sengaja mengacuhkannya karena sedang mengerjakan tugas logaritmamu.

Oh, sial. Kepencet.

"Tolong, Jean. Aku sedang mengenyahkan logaritma dari pandanganku." Pintamu gusar. Sejak mereka bertemu kalian memang mulai sering menelepon via Skype—untuk menghemat pulsa—dan saling bercerita maupun hanya saling mengejek. Sering kali Jean suka bertanya soal pelajaran sejarah Mesir kunomu dan minta diajari untuk pendekatan terhadap kakakmu—yang akhirnya diakuinya ia mengagumi kecantikan kakakmu.

"Pas sekali. Mengerjakan logaritma itu seperti menelan air." Oke, dia memang sering congkak juga.

"Ya, air yang dicampur garam dan gula—oralit." Jawabmu sambil terkekeh ringan karena mengetahui Jean anti minuman sehat itu.

Jean memasang wajah tidak suka, "hentikan!"

"Kau juga hentikan berbohong soal Calvin." Balasmu pedas. "Aku tahu dia bahkan tidak pernah melirikku. Jadi, apa maumu sekarang? Curhat soal betapa joroknya kamar mandi cowok? Ditempeli Sabrina sepanjang siang? Kena serangan kapur Miss Lea saat tertidur waktu dia menjelaskan neraca lajur? Papamu mengomelimu lagi karena pengaruh kangen kenangan bersama ibumu yang sudah diceraikannya?"

Baru kau sadari ternyata selama dua bulan kau mengenal Jean wawasanmu tentang pemuda itu bahkan lebih luas dari pada keluarganya Jean sendiri. Kau benar-benar jadi sangat dekat—walau tidak jarang kalian bertengkar hebat—dengan Jean. Berangsur-angsur melupakan Calvin dan kesendirianmu di dalam kelas.

"Tidak. Asal kau tahu, aku sudah menghentikan kebiasaan burukku menggoda setiap wanita cantik yang kutemui—tanya Olive!—dan bagaimana denganmu? Kurasa masalahmu lebih serius, dan kau melanggar janjimu."

Kau menghela nafas berat dan ingatanmu kembali pada kejadian satu bulan lalu dimana saat itu Jean sedang berada di sekolahnya—menemani Calvin yang notabene anggota OSIS untuk rapat dengan OSIS SMA Recon—dan ia mendapatimu tidak punya teman sama sekali di kelasmu. Seperti anak yang benar-benar asing. _All hail your sister's big mouth_.

Dan kau sudah berjanji pada Jean akan mencoba bersosialisasi jika pemuda itu berhenti menggoda wanita-wanita cantik di SMA Rose.

Kalian berdua pun saling menatap dengan perantara kamera dalam diam.

"Jean, ini tidak mudah." Ujarmu lirih, terlalu lelah untuk menunjukkan sikap keras kepala dan gengsimu.

Pemuda bersurai coklat keabuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "jangan mulai lagi. Aku bukan psikolog dan tidak akan menjadi psikolog." Bantahnya.

Kau menggerutu kesal. "Kalau begitu bantu bela aku di sini, Pak Pengacara!" Ya, Jean memang bercita-cita jadi pengacara.

Wajah Jean di seberang sana berubah tegang. "Kenapa lagi, sekarang (your name)?"

Kau menyesal telah mengatakannya. "Lupakan. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri."

Jean menegaskan suaranya, sepertinya menahan amarah. "(your name)! Berhentilah bersikap seakan kau bisa mengatasi semua masalah! Ada masalah apa kamu dengan kelasmu? Apa kau disiksa mereka? Dimarahi? Dikerjai? Dimusuhi? Di—"

"Acuhkan..."

Tangan kananmu menutup mulutmu dan wajahmu memerah. Air matamu mulai turun satu per satu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau malah menangis di depan Jean? Bukankah kau paling benci terlihat lemah di hadapan teman bertengkarmu ini? Kenapa kau membiarkannya melihat dirimu lemah?

"(your name)!" Jean benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu yang sangat aneh baginya. Kau tidak pernah menangis. Tidak pernah, di depan siapapun. Tapi, sekarang, kenapa...

Sekarang, air matamu semakin deras turun dan membuatmu menjauh dari layar ponselmu untuk mengusapnya. Walau air mata itu terus dan terus mengalir. Kejadian di sekolah tadi benar-benar membekas di hatimu. Kau sudah berusaha sangat keras untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sekelasmu, tapi apa yang kau dapatkan? Awalnya mereka mengacuhkanmu terus, menganggapmu tidak ada, atau menganggapmu pengganggu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih suka menghina dan menyindirmu karena statusmu sebagai anak pindahan dari sekolah yang memiliki status rendah dalam hal pelajaran ketika kau berusaha menegur mereka. Ini benar-benar sudah di luar batasmu!

Kau menangis sepuas hatimu, berusaha melegakan perasaan sesak yang ada dalam dirimu. Menangis tanpa suara. Ia tidak ingin seorang pun tahu ia sedang menangis—yah, walau Jean sudah terlanjur mengetahuinya. Setidaknya ia takkan mendengar suara tangismu dari panggilan Skype...

Iya juga. Tadi kan belum dimatikan?

Kau buru-buru menyudahi tangismu dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan memperbaiki tampilan wajahmu agar tak terlihat terlalu parah sehabis menangis. Kau kembali ke telepon layar sentuhmu dan mendapati layarnya gelap sempurna.

"He? Apakah baterainya habis?" Kau menyentuh layarnya dan masih terlihat logo Skype di sana. Tidak. Bahkan telepon kalian masih tersambung.

"Ha.. Halo? Jean? Ada apa? Apa di sana mati lampu?" Tanyamu berusaha menanyakannya kepada Jean. Apa ia dipanggil seseorang di rumahnya lalu meninggalkan ponselnya tertutup sesuatu sehingga gelap begini?

"Jean?" Panggilmu sekali lagi. Tapi, yang kau dapatkan bukanlah sahutan kasarnya.

_Tiiiiiin!_

Bunyi klakson mobil?

KRAK!

Jantungmu hampir mencelos keluar mendengarnya. Bunyi apa barusan? Keras sekali!

"Jean?" Panggilmu semakin panik.

_Pip pip pip_

Panggilan terhenti.

"Jean! Kenapa?" Jeritmu frustasi. Berbagai fantasi yang tidak-tidak menghampiri benakmu. Jangan-jangan Jean pergi ke rumahmu dan mengalami... kecelakaan?

.

.

.

.

Continued to Part. 2 ^^

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf aku keasikan ngetik ini sampe kebanyakan... /nangis. Jadinya terpaksa harus dibagi dua.

Semoga menikmati bagian satunya! Mind to review?


	3. Jean x Readers! Part 2

Kau buru-buru menyudahi tangismu dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan memperbaiki tampilan wajahmu agar tak terlihat terlalu parah sehabis menangis. Kau kembali ke telepon layar sentuhmu dan mendapati layarnya gelap sempurna.

"He? Apakah baterainya habis?" Kau menyentuh layarnya dan masih terlihat logo Skype di sana. Tidak. Bahkan telepon kalian masih tersambung.

"Ha.. Halo? Jean? Ada apa? Apa di sana mati lampu?" Tanyamu berusaha menanyakannya kepada Jean. Apa ia dipanggil seseorang di rumahnya lalu meninggalkan ponselnya tertutup sesuatu sehingga gelap begini?

"Jean?" Panggilmu sekali lagi. Tapi, yang kau dapatkan bukanlah sahutan kasarnya.

_Tiiiiiin!_

Bunyi klakson mobil?

KRAK!

Jantungmu hampir mencelos keluar mendengarnya. Bunyi apa barusan? Keras sekali!

"Jean?" Panggilmu semakin panik.

_Pip pip pip_

Panggilan terhenti.

"Jean! Kenapa?" Jeritmu frustasi. Berbagai fantasi yang tidak-tidak menghampiri benakmu. Jangan-jangan Jean pergi ke rumahmu dan mengalami... kecelakaan?

.

.

.

Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!

.

.

.

.

**Warning ****: (Dengan berat hati) Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime!**

**HighSchool AU! Sebisa mungkin Author mengurangi OOC. SnK characters X Readers! Mungkin akan ada beberapa OC figuran. **

_Tip : Coba baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu "Seberapa Pantas"-nya Sheila on 7!_

.

.

.

Chapitre 2 : Jean x Readers! Part.2

Tak terasa air matamu mengalir setetes—

—dan terdengar suara gedor pintu. _DOK DOK DOK!_

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK!" Teriak sebuah suara bass yang melengking dari pintu rumahmu. Itu suara Jean!

"MAU APA KAMU DATANG KE SINI SETELAH MEMBUAT ADIKKU MENANGIS?" Bentakan kasar itu sangat kau kenal, kakakmu.

Kau pun bergegas turun dari ranjangmu dan berlari menuju pintu depan. Mendapati kakakmu dengan susah payah mengusir Jean yang berusaha masuk.

"(your name)!" Teriak Jean dari luar.

Kakakmu berbalik menghadapmu dan menatapmu khawatir. Iris obdisian kakakmu menangkap bekas tangisan dari wajahmu. Dalam sekejap, memuncaklah amarahnya. Didorongnya Jean yang memaksa masuk dan berusaha mendorong pintu rumah dari terjangan Jean agar bisa dikunci.

"LIHAT! Kau sudah membuat adikku menangis dan jangan berani-beraninya kau kembali lagi ke sini! Atau menemui adikku, DIMANAPUN! PERGI!" Usir kakakmu, kali ini dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat. Jean terdorong dan jatuh ke teras rumahmu.

"(your name)! DENGARKAN AKU DULU! TUNGGU!"

Lalu _Blam_. Pintu tertutup dan langsung terkunci. Kau tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kini. Senang, dugaanmu tidak terbukti—Jean jelas masih hidup dengan suara bawelnya. Tapi, kakakmu mengusirnya karena menyangka ia menyakiti hatimu dan membuatmu menangis. Itu salah, salah besar. Lalu buat apa Jean ke sini segala?

Kau kembali ke kamarmu dengan perasaan pedih. Kembali mengingat perlakuan teman-temanmu tadi. Tidak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan khawatir kakakmu, kau mengunci dirimu dalam kamar dan merenung. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kau lakukan. Perasaanmu campur aduk dan kini Jean pun mulai masuk dalam rongga pikiranmu.

Kenapa?

_Tok tok tok._

Refleks, kau merangkak menjauhi jendela kamarmu yang cukup besar. Suara ketokan itu berasal dari jendela! Apa itu? Jangan-jangan... hantu?

"(your name), aku yakin kau tahu aku takkan pergi begitu saja, kan?"

Mendengar suara bass itu kau langsung menyibak gorden dan membuka jendelanya. Jean berdiri di hadapanmu. Nyata. Tanpa lewat kamera seperti biasanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan sedikit basah, dengan sedikit memar di pipinya.

Alih-alih melempar ejekan seperti biasanya, sepasang onyx-mu menatapnya lama. _Speechless_.

"Kau tidak menyemburku dengan omelan kenapa aku di sini?" Godanya sambil menyengir lebar.

Kau tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Matamu masih memandanginya. Bingung. Benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Terlebih setelah sosok menangismu terlihat di depan mata sahabat tukang berantemnya itu.

Jean menggaruk pipinya yang tidak memar dengan telunjuknya, sedikit memalingkan pandangannya dari pandanganmu yang membuatnya sedikit risih, dan wajahnya memerah.

Satu detik kemudian, kehangatan menjalar di seluruh tubuhmu ketika tubuh atletis itu memeluknya erat dari luar jendela.

"Jean! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kau tersadar kembali dan mendorong Jean untuk melepaskan tubuhmu dari pelukannya. Tapi kondisimu yang cukup terguncang tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menyingkirkannya, sekarang.

"Diam! Diam! Diam! Kau tidak lihat betapa malunya aku sekarang, hah?!" Bentaknya dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar.

Walau penasaran, dengan pelukan seerat ini, kau bahkan tidak dapat melirik wajah Jean barang satu senti pun. Menyerah, kau jatuh ke dalam pelukannya yang semakin erat dan dapat membaui tubuhnya yang membuatmu sedikit pusing.

Sekaligus tenang.

"Kumohon, jangan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu lagi di hadapanku atau aku bisa gila karena merasakan berbagai macam hal aneh!" Lanjutnya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Kau berusaha bertahan walau sedikit sesak. Padahal dirinyalah yang sedang terguncang, tapi kenapa sikap pemuda ini seolah dialah yang sedang memiliki masalah?

"Kenapa kau ke sini...?" Tanyamu bingung.

Jean melepaskan pelukannya, tapi menggenggam tanganmu erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya sedetik pun.

"Aku khawatir. Preman sepertimu tiba-tiba menangis dan membuatku panik setengah mati. Kupikir masalah itu pasti sekelas Tornado level F-3." Ucapnya sambil menyengir jahil.

Tapi, kau merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda. Dadamu terasa sesak dan jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat. Wajahmu memanas dan perasaanmu... terasa sangat tenang. Tapi tidak untuk bercanda.

Dan kau diam. Menatapnya. Sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Oh ayolah, (your name). Kenapa sih? Kamu tidak seperti yang kukenal dan itu..."

"Sudah, pergilah."

Jean membelalak kaget. "Hah?"

"Pergi. Aku baik-baik saja, Jean. Kau tidak ingin dihajar kakakku, kan?" Ujarmu lirih.

"Tapi, aku bahkan..."

"Sudah! Pergilah!" Tegasku. Perasaanmu semakin campur aduk.

Lalu suara tapak kaki terdengar perlahan. "JEAN! Kau masih di sini ya?!" Kakakmu membuka kunci dan sedang mencoba mengusir Jean lagi.

"Oh sial. Perempuan cerewet itu." Umpat Jean kesal. Kauu mendorongnya menjauhi tubuhmu dan berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya. Tapi ia malah menarik tanganmu mendekatinya dan menempelkan bibirnya yang hangat di telingamu.

"_Kau akan menyesali ini, (your name)..." _

Jean berbisik putus asa dan membuatmu merasakan sensasi aneh ke seluruh tubuhmu.

Kakakmu datang dan terlihat menyiapkan tinjunya. Oke, dia—sangat—serius.

Dan Jean menghilang. Berlari menjauhi rumahmu, menghindari kejaran kakakmu di halaman, lalu melompat ke motor _ninja_-nya dan mengendarainya menembus gelapnya malam.

Perlahan, kau menutup kembali jendela dan gordenmu, lalu berbaring di ranjangmu. Mata terpejam, berusaha merenungkan semua kejadian dengan kepala dingin walau dengan hati sedikit sakit, jantung yang berdetak cepat, wajah yang semakin memanas, dan bayang-bayang Jean yang tidak mau hilang dari kepalamu.

Semua drama ini terlalu berat untuk kau cerna.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu.

Seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang setengah punggung berjalan dengan senyum cerah di sampingmu. Kau membalas senyumnya tulus. Christa Lenz, sahabat pertamamu di SMA Recon ini. Kau sangat tidak menyangka bahwa dewi ini selama ini ternyata sangat ingin berteman denganmu dan bahkan rela membelamu di depan teman-temanmu. Walau kau masih dibenci sedikit oleh teman-temanmu, tapi setidaknya Christa membuat hari-harimu membaik.

Membaik?

Tidak, jauh dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau tidak pernah merasa bisa lebih baik selama seorang pemuda berambut coklat keabuan dengan muka mirip kuda meninggalkanmu. Ya, sejak saat Jean memaksa masuk rumahnya—lalu, memeluknya—pemuda itu tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya maupun mengontaknya lewat Skype atau media apapun. Kau pun tidak pernah berhasil menghubunginya.

_Kau akan menyesali ini, (your name)..._

Umpatan kau keluarkan dalam hati. Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan Jean saja waktu itu? Bodoh!

Christa menepuk punggungmu pelan. Tersenyum menenangkan, walau ada sedikit ekspresi khawatir di sana. Ia tahu soal Jean.

_PING!_

Surat elektronik masuk dari Olive.

Tangan kecilmu mengambil ponsel itu dari sakumu dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Kau tahu persis isi e-mail itu karena Olive sudah mengiriminya e-mail yang sama setiap hari sejak enam hari lalu.

"Ayo, Christa. Pagi ini aku mau melengkapi esaiku tentang dewa Geb dan dewi Nut."

Dewa Geb dan Dewi Nut. Dewa bumi dan Dewi langit. Terpisah sangat jauh tapi sesungguhnya sangat dekat. Saling berlawanan juga melengkapi.

Kau mengutuki dirimu sendiri yang menulis esai yang kisahnya justru mengingatkanmu akan dirimu sendiri. Juga Jean.

Kamu bahkan jauh lebih penasaran dan—pastinya—khawatir dari Olive, atau yang lainnya.

_PING!_

Dua kali. Dari siapa lagi kali ini? Kakak? Olive biasanya hanya mengirim satu tiap hari tiap pagi.

Kalah oleh rasa penasaran, kau pun membuka surat elektronik itu. Dua-duanya dari Olive.

Satu :

_(your name), hari ini Jean tidak masuk lagi. Kau kan sahabatnya, apa kau tahu kemana dia? Kumohon, respon e-mailku!_

Jawabannya, jelas.

Dua :

_(your name), maaf aku dengan bodohnya baru memeriksa ini. Aku menemukan banyak sampah kertas di kolong meja Jean. Aku bersumpah ini bukan cuma kertas biasa. Kau harus melihatnya. Harus. Aku memang bodoh tidak menyadarinya ketika dia suka menulis-nulis sesuatu yang tentunya bukan pelajaran saat jam pelajaran! Kesini, (your name)! Kau harus melihatnya!_

Oh, oke. Yah, kau bisa saja sih mampir kembali ke sekolah lamamu untuk sekedar membunuh rasa penasaranmu tentang 'peninggalan' Jean. Iya, bisa nanti, pulang sekolah.

Pulang sekolah, sehabis piket ia akan pergi ke sekolah lamanya untuk membuktikan e-mail Olive.

Tidak. Langsung habis bel berbunyi ia akan langsung pergi ke sekolah lamanya, walau sedikit tidak enak meminta Christa menggantikannya sehari ini.

Ah, rasanya waktu makan siang nanti ia bisa pergi sebentar ke sekolahnya mengingat waktu istirahat cukup lama.

Hari ini, pelajarannya sejarah Mesir kuno tiga jam pelajaran, bahasa Inggris dua jam pelajaran, bimbingan konseling dua jam pelajaran, dan seni rupa dua jam pelajaran. Sepertinya kau bisa melewatkannya untuk hari ini.

Ya, kau bisa melewatkannya, atau tidak kau bisa gila karena menahan rasa penasaranmu karena kehilangan Jean dengan kebimbangan selama satu minggu ini.

"Christa, aku minta maaf. Tolong izinkan aku hari ini! Aku merasa tidak enak badan!" Pintamu dengan semangat lalu meninggalkan Christa terpaku dengan bingung di koridor SMA Recon.

Berlari, kau secepat mungkin berlari, lalu akhirnya tiba di SMA Rose tepat saat istirahat. Perjalanan satu jam karena tertinggal kereta dan sempat hampir salah masuk kereta karena sedikit terlalu bersemangat. Kau tidak peduli banyak anak yang memandangmu aneh—hei, di pandangan mereka, ada apa seorang anak SMA elit Recon ke sini saat jam istirahat?—lalu langsung menuju kelasmu. Olive menyambutmu dengan pelukan.

"Aku kangen banget, (your name)!"

Kau membiarkan Olive memelukmu. "Kau tidak bohong kan, Olive?" Tanyamu langsung dan dingin.

Olive tertawa renyah, "aku tidak menyangka kamu akan tergila-gila begini pada Jean lho." Godanya.

Tapi tatapanmu fokus ke dalam kelas. Olive cemberut, lalu kembali tersenyum dan mempersilakan kau masuk ke kelas dan mengecek sendiri kolong meja Jean—yang dulunya juga kolong mejamu—dan benar saja. Banyak remasan kertas di dalamnya. Kau mengeluarkannya satu lalu membukanya.

_(your name), duh gimana ngasih taunya ya._

Kalimat itu dicoret. Kertas berikutnya.

_Hei, aku tidak menyangka kalau kolong meja yang mempertemukan kita..._

Dicoret lagi. Kertas berikutnya.

_Bukan berarti dengan menulis surat ini aku pengecut! Aku hanya merasa berat jika langsung ngomong. Aku tau kamu melanggar janji itu. Eh tapi nggak tau juga sebenernya kamu udah nyoba atau_

Kalimat terakhir disilang dengan spidol merah. Kertas berikutnya.

_Kamu jangan menyangka aku masih mengagumi kecantikan kakakmu! Dia cerewet—tapi baik sih—dan aku tidak menyukainya seperti yang selalu kau goda. Aku suka_

Kalimat pertamanya yang dicoret. Kertas berikutnya.

_Susah ngomongnya ah! Papa ngajak gue balik ke Perancis karena dia mau rujuk lagi dengan Maman! Asik banget! Tapi nggak tega ninggalin lo! Nanti kalo nangis karena kepedesan nasi goreng gimana? Gue pengen banget diskusi sama lo soal ini, gue ngikut apa ga ya sebaiknya? Tapi ga enak banget ninggalin lo dan lo punya masalah! Parah emang gue malah maksa lo terus dan bukannya bantu. Gue sahabat yang parah banget._

_Karena gue parah sebagai sahabat, lo mau ngubah status—sekaligus keadaan—gue sebagai... lebih dari sahabat?_

Ada coretan melintang di kalimat yang terakhir itu. Tapi ada lanjutannya di bawahnya.

_Astaga, udahlah. Gue suka sama lo. Selese. Dah. Jangan lupa traktir._

Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirmu. Berganti tawa tertahan. Lalu lepaslah tawamu. Olive menatap tajam siapa saja yang berani menganggapmu aneh.

Kau mengusap setitik air mata geli yang menggenang di kelopak matamu. "Terima kasih, Olive."

Olive mengangkat jempolnya. Bel masuk berdering. Kau bergegas pergi dari kelas sebelum menghantam anak-anak yang berebutan masuk kelas. Kau menunggu koridor di lantai tiga itu sepi sembari bersembunyi dari anak-anak dan guru yang kemungkinan lewat akan memergoki anak sekolah lain ada di sini. Toilet wanita tempat yang tepat. Sekitar lima belas menit kau menunggu, keadaan sudah benar-benar sepi. Dengan perasaan tenang kau berlari dan menuruni tangga dengan semangat.

Kali ini ia tahu kenapa pemuda tukang berantem itu menghilang. Tahu itu saja sudah membuatmu lega, setidaknya. Hanya saja, kenapa dia tidak bisa kau hubungi? Mungkin ia sudah berganti ponsel, tetapi Skype bisa dibuka di mana saja kan?

Kau membawa semua remasan kertas itu dengan sedikit kerepotan sampai tidak terlalu memerhatikan jalan dan... _voila! _Kau menabrak seseorang sampai semua kertasmu jatuh!

"Maafkan aku!" Kau memunguti kertas-kertasmu dan orang yang kau tabrak ternyata ikut membantumu.

"Ini," ia menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu padamu. Kau masih menunduk mengambil satu remasan kertas lagi. Sedikit terhenti mendengar suara yang sedikit familiar di telingamu. Bass ini...

Seorang pria separuh baya berdiri di hadapanmu. Bukan. Bukan Jean seperti harapanmu, tentu saja. Mana mungkin. Lagi pula suaranya hanya mirip, dan terdengar lebih tua. Bodohnya kau berharap begitu banyak.

"Terima kasih.." Kau menerimanya dengan sedikit lesu. Pria itu tersenyum ramah kepadamu.

"Kau... yang membuat anakku setiap tiga puluh detik melirik ke arah ponselnya, ya..."

Kau tersentak mendengar perkataan pria itu. "Ap.. Apa maksud.. bapak?"

Pria itu tertawa jenaka. Tawa ini khas sekali sepertinya. "Saya pernah melihat fotomu di galeri iPad Jean. Banyak sekali. Sepertinya _screen muncher _dari Skype."

Wah, bapak ini gaul juga, _by the way_.

Tunggu. Jean?

"Anda ayahnya Jean?" Tanyamu tidak percaya.

"Memangnya saya tidak mirip dia?" Tanya pria itu lalu tertawa.

Kau langsung merasa sungkan di hadapannya. Tapi sekaligus senang karena ayah Jean orang yang sangat ramah dan ia bahkan meminta maaf atas ulah Jean yang suka merepotkanmu. Oh itu benar sekali.

"Saya ke sini untuk mengurus surat pindah Jean. Dia masih di Perancis dengan _Maman_-nya untuk menenangkannya dari sindrom pra nikah kembali."

Kau tersenyum. "Selamat atas pernikahan kembalinya lagi, _Oncle_."

Pria itu mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir memindahkan Jean sekolah ke Perancis. Tapi kurasa tidak akan ada yang kehilangan dia karena dia terlalu berandal ya? Hahaha..." Cerita ayah Jean. Kau langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Jean sering bercerita padaku kalau anak-anak satu kelasnya terlalu lengket kepadanya, hahaha. Yah, dia memang terkenal dengan cepat di sini, karena perangainya juga. Teman-temannya pasti kehilangan dia. Saya juga." Ucapmu sambil tersenyum getir. Jean, sahabatnya—benarkah?—akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh.

Ayah Jean tertawa lagi. "Berarti kamu lebih dari temannya Jean, ya?"

Dengan cepat kau membuat air mukamu ceria lagi. "Hanya di dalam mimpinya."

Kalian berdua tertawa lagi. Mengobrol dengan ayah Jean membuat perasaanmu baik kembali.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau bukan murid di sini, kan?" Tanya ayah Jean.

"Aku..." Kau agak ragu untuk melanjutkan. "...membolos karena penasaran ingin segera mengambil surat yang ditinggalkan Jean khusus di kolong mejanya."

Ayah Jean tersentak kaget. "Benarkah? Saat aku kembali ke Perancis malam ini, akan kuajari dia bagaimana cara yang benar mengambil hati seorang wanita. Anak bodoh itu! Membuat wanita yang disukainya harus berkorban!"

Kau tertawa lepas mendengarnya. "Pukul dia untukku, _Oncle_."

"Janji." Ujarnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Kalian pun berjabat tangan dan ayah Jean berjanji akan membiarkan Jean—memaksa tepatnya—menghubungimu dan bukannya mengurusi ibunya yang terkena sindrom pra nikah—itu urusannya dia, katanya.

Dan kau sampai di rumah sesuai waktu ketika kau benar-benar sekolah. Tidak ada yang curiga. Christa pun menyampaikannya ke guru dengan baik. Kakakmu—yang tadinya merasa sangat bersalah karena mengusir Jean sebelum tahu persis ternyata bukan pemuda itu yang membuatmu menangis—menyambutmu dengan wafel coklat kesukaanmu, masih dalam rangka permintaan maafnya.

Malam itu kau berusaha fokus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu dibantu Christa yang berbaik hati datang ke rumahmu dan pulang bersama abangnya—Reiner, yang ternyata punya niat lain juga dengan kakakmu—dengan selamat. Dan kau, bisa tertidur lelap malam ini setelah membaca ulang 'surat-surat' unik Jean.

.

.

.

.

_Kring kring kring!_

"_Bonjour, Ma Chere. Reveille! Reveille!"_

"_Uhm? Siapa pagi-pagi?"_

"_C'est Jean! Reveille, cherie!"_

"_Ngomong apaan sih nggak ngerti?"_

"_Oh, gitu. Ah rugi susah-susah nelpon pagi-pagi lewat Skype cuma buat bangunin lo!"_

"_Dasar tukang ngambek! Kemana aja?"_

"_Dasar tukang molor! Siapa suruh ngusir orang saat dia mau meluk lo?"_

.

.

.

Senyum pun terukir di wajah kedua insan itu.

.

.

.

.

~ The End ~

.

.

.

.

A/N :

DEMI APA INI MELO ABIS... Mana panjang banget lagi ya haha. Makanya aku bikin 2 chapter. Part 1 and Part 2.

Terus merasa gagal banget bikin Jean x Readers-nya nih! huft maaf ya minna. Kalo misalkan tidak puas dengan jean x readers yang ini nanti Yuki buatin lagi di chapter selanjutnya gimana? Apa mau ganti aja pairing x readers-nya? Silakan tumpahkan di kotak review, minna!


	4. Erwin x Readers!

Kota Rose di siang hari pertengahan musim panas membuatmu hampir terpanggang. Dengan sedikit malas, kedua kakimu terpaksa berlari untuk menghindarkan kulitmu yang hampir berwarna sawo matang itu dari lebih banyak lagi serbuan ultraviolet. Sampai di koridor Recon High School yang teduh membuat bibirmu mengeluarkan desahan lega. Sambil mengumpat tentang sistem _moving class _yang merepotkan, kau mengipasi lehermu yang mulai dibanjiri peluh dengan map berisi nilai bahasa Perancis murid-muridmu.

"_(your name)-sensei, pakai saja ini untuk menguncir rambut panjang Anda. Kulihat sensei begitu kepanasan." _

Kau tertegun, dan sejak saat itu tak sekalipun rambutmu lepas dari kunciran yang diberikan anak itu.

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!**

.

.

.

.

**Warning : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime!**

**AU! Sebisa mungkin Author mengurangi OOC. SnK characters X Readers! Mungkin akan ada beberapa OC figuran. **

.

.

.

.

_Happy imagine~!_

.

.

.

Chapitre 3 : Erwin Smith X Readers!

Petra-_sensei _datang ke sebelahmu yang tengah bertopang dagu di meja kerjamu dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Apa?" Tanyamu gusar. Petra tertawa pelan.

"Kau selalu dapat membedakan senyumku yang memiliki maksud, ya." Petra menarik kursi di sebelah meja kerjamu—ya itu memang kursi tempatnya—dan menaruh berkas-berkasnya di atas mejanya yang rapi, tidak sepertimu.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku melihatnya." Bisiknya, menggoda. Otakmu yang sudah terkena serangan panas dan ultraviolet selama satu jam penuh tidak dapat mengerti maksud ucapan Petra. Kau meraih segelas air mineral di depanmu dan meneguknya pelan. Mencoba kembali segar.

Petra mulai cemberut. "Kok kau mengabaikanku, sih. Sudah dua bulan lho, kalian tidak bertemu. Kau tidak tertarik untuk menemuinya?" Pancing Petra.

Kau menatapnya bingung. Sungguh kau tidak mengerti siapa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

Petra mencibir. "(your name)... Itu lho... Anak yang dulu memberimu kunciran satu tahun yang lalu..."

Kau langsung menegakkan posisi tubuhmu. "Apa? Dia dimana?"

Petra tertawa. "Tuh kan."

Air mineral dalam gelas yang kau pegang siap untuk membasahi rok Petra.

"Maaf! Maaf! Duh, jangan emosian begitu... Tadi saat aku berjalan di koridor menuju ruang komputer aku melihat rambut pirangnya—yang masih saja klimis seperti dulu—dan mendapati dirinya sedang memandangi ruangan untuk berlatih anggar." Jelas Petra.

Kau menjauhkan gelas tersebut dari Petra dan kembali meletakkannya di mejamu. Ingatanmu semerta-merta kembali ke peristiwa sepuluh bulan yang lalu...

.

.

.

"_Hei, sedang apa kau di sini?" _

_Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap—dan tentunya, atletis—menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapmu yang sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya._

"_Sensei memakai pemberianku." Tanggapnya. Kau berhenti di depannya dan menyentuh kunciran berwarna merah dengan hiasan bunga ceri yang mengikat rambutmu menjadi ponytail dengan malu-malu. _

"_Terima kasih, omong-omong. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Tegasmu._

_Kedua maniknya masih menatapmu dengan dingin. "Sensei terlihat seperti anak kecil."_

_Kau tersentak. Maksudnya apa anak ini?_

"_Ugh! Aku tidak terlihat seperti anak kecil, kok! Aku 20 tahun dan akan magang mengajar 2 tahun, tahu! Coba lihat dirimu yang masih memakai seragam SMA, ha?" Protesmu sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan._

_Iris obdisianmu mendapati bibir Erwin sedikit tertarik ke atas. Sekilas, muridnya itu tersenyum._

"_Nah, apa tidak sebaiknya Sensei memanfaatkan waktu luang ini untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan Sensei atau setidaknya istirahat? Magang itu pasti lebih berat dari siswa SMA." Ujarnya dengan lugas. Kau langsung teringat paper murid-murid yang belum kauperiksa._

_Kau menggeram kesal. "Akan kupastikan sekotak cokelat ada di laci mejaku untuk membayar penderitaan ini! Huft! Baiklah aku pergi." Dengan sedikit kesal, kau berusaha meminimalisir tapak kakimu yang menghentak begitu keras karena kesal. _

_Dan Erwin Smith sangat pintar mengalihkan perhatianmu. Kau menyadari itu dan tersenyum. Jantungmu berdetak tak normal dan jauh di lubuk hatimu ada sesuatu yang menari. Tapi, otakmu dengan logis berusaha menyusun kata-kata._

'_Aku adalah gurunya dan ia adalah muridku. Aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini.' _

.

.

_Satu hari, Erwin Smith tidak masuk di kelas bahasa Perancismu yang diikutinya. Tidak ada laporan izin atau sakit dari ketua kelasnya. Apa-apaan ini. Apa dia meremehkan pelajaranmu? Dia sudah kelas tiga dan bahasa Perancis tidak masuk ujian nasional. Tapi mengabaikan pelajaran yang kau ajar itu sudah keterlaluan. Kau tidak suka direndahkan siswa, terutama itu adalah Erwin yang sering menggoda—perasaan—dirimu._

_Selepas pelajaran di kelas Erwin itu, kau lega karena jam mengajarmu habis hari ini. Masih ada 3 jam pelajaran lagi sebelum pulang tapi kau harus menunggu kegiatan belajar mengajar selesai untuk bisa pulang._

_Dan sosok berambut pirang yang klimis itu muncul di depan ruang guru._

"_Apa (your name)-sensei ada?"_

_Kau tahan amarahmu di dalam hati. Sulit, amarah itu malah bercampur dengan rasa aneh yang timbul di dalam hatimu saat melihat pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu._

"_Aku bukannya bermaksud membolos tapi aku terjebak di jalan karena ada kecelakaan."_

_Alis coklatmu mengerut._

"_Aku keluar sekolah saat makan siang." Lanjutnya._

"_Ketua OSIS sepertimu berani bolos juga? Maumu apa sih, Erwin... Sebentar lagi kamu lulus dan jangan buat masa..."_

"_Aku membeli ini untuk Sensei_." _Tangan Erwin menyodorkan sebatang dark chocolate._

"_...lah?" Inilah yang selalu membuat amarahmu padanya mencair jadi rasa cinta. Anak ini membuatmu kesal sekaligus sangat senang._

"_Syukurlah tampaknya sekarang Sensei sudah terlihat baik. Memang mood sensei mudah berubah seperti anak kecil." Erwin tersenyum lagi, sangat singkat._

_Kalau ini komik mungkin sudah ada perempatan warna merah di dahimu._

_Lagi-lagi ia menyebutmu anak kecil! Sebenarnya kau sangat tidak rela—guru mana yang suka dibilang seperti anak kecil oleh muridnya sendiri?!—tapi sialnya senyuman Erwin yang datang setelah ucapan itu dapat menarik kembali amarahmu. Sial. Sial._

"_Kau mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan hari ini sepulang sekolah dan aku menolak segala rapat yang diadakan OSIS hari ini—jika ada. Kau membuatku kesal, Erwin. Hukuman juga menantimu saat pelajaran tambahan." Tegasmu, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipimu. Kau benar-benar tidak boleh terlalu sering menatap mata anak ini._

"_Baik."_

_Pertemuan kalian hari itu selesai. Erwin tidak datang ke kelas tambahanmu._

.

.

.

.

"_Sensei, _saya membawakan tugas dari kelas XI IPS 1. Maaf terlambat." Seorang siswa dengan rambut cokelat dan iris hijau zamrud menghampirimu. Eren Jaeger, salah seorang anggota OSIS. Oh, tidak. Kenapa statusnya itu mengingatkanmu kepada Erwin yang dulu juga menjabat sebagai OSIS?

"_Merci, _Jaeger. Lain kali jangan terlambat." Ucapmu dingin—sambil menerawang—dan memberikan isyarat pada Eren untuk menaruh tugasnya di atas mejamu. Dapat kau rasakan iris zamrud miliknya memperhatikanmu lekat-lekat.

"_Sensei... _Tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya khawatir. Kau balas memandangnya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau kenapa, Jaeger? Apa aku terlihat begitu sakit?" Tanyamu sedikit emosi. Sepertinya mengingat tentang Erwin membuatmu sedikit kesal... Apa jangan-jangan malah rindu? Sial.

Eren menggeleng. "Aku hanya heran kenapa _Sensei _tidak seramah biasanya. Maaf kalau kelakuan berisik kelasku tadi membuat jengkel. Karena terlalu terbiasa aku pikir _sensei _tidak masalah."

Kau tersenyum. "Tentu tidak. Mengajar di kelasmu asyik, kok. Aku suka kalian berisik tapi aktif seperti itu."

Alis Eren mengerut. Ia malah merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tingkahmu. Tapi ia pamit dengan sopan dan bertolak ke kelasnya. Petra menepuk pundakmu.

"Maaf, (your name). Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud. Aku lupa soal sifat temperamen-mu yang mudah berubah emosi itu. Sudahlah, anggap saja hari ini Erwin tidak ada dan memang biasanya seperti itu kan?"

Perkataan Petra malah membuatmu kembali mengingat bahwa Erwin sekarang ada di sekolah, dengan status mahasiswa. Hal itu membuat perasaanmu meluap-luap tapi sekaligus bersalah. Dan kesal tentunya.

"Sudahlah, Petra. Aku tidak mau memikirkan anak kecil itu. Aku masih 21 dan masih banyak waktu mencari jodoh kok, hehehe..." Kau sadar kau malah seperti menghibur dirimu sendiri.

Serius, kau butuh coklat sekarang untuk menjernihkan pikiranmu, dan memulihkan _mood_-mu tentunya.

Kau bangkit dari dudukmu. "Aku mau beli coklat saja ke Laws*n." Kau memijit keningmu. "Masih ada lima belas menit sebelum kau kembali mengajar, Petra. Mau kubelikan sesuatu?"

Petra mengangguk dan tersenyum manis sambil menunjuk botol orange juice yang kosong di depannya. Ia selalu minum itu untuk mengenang cinta pertamanya yang entah bagaimana kabarnya sekarang. Ternyata Petra sama saja dengan dirimu, sama-sama merasa rindu dengan sang pujaan hati!

Oh, ya, kau masih belum mau mengakui kalau kau menyukai mantan murid pirangmu itu ya?

Kau berjalan perlahan sambil menahan diri dari mengumpati wedges jeans yang kau kenakan hari ini. Tadi pagi kau menyambar sepatu itu asal karena nyaris terlambat dan kini wedges itu membuatmu sedikit tersiksa. Kau berjalan di koridor dan mulai merasakan tamparan angin panas yang lumayan berdebu.

Lalu sosok tegap itu melindungimu dari hembusan angin-angin panas yang berdebu itu.

"Selamat siang,_ Sensei_..."

Pipimu memanas mendengar suara rendah itu.

"Selamat siang, Erwin Smith."

.

.

.

.

"_Kok kamu bolos pelajaran tambahan?"_

_Atlet nasional anggar berambut pirang yang kepalanya kau tepuk dengan proposal OSIS di tanganmu itu hanya menatapmu dingin seperti biasanya._

"_Terima kasih, Sensei." Tangan atletisnya nyaris meraih proposal tapi kau menarik proposal itu agar pemuda itu tidak dapat mengambilnya._

"_Jawab pertanyaanku, orang super sibuk. Kenapa kamu bolos pelajaran tambahanku? Padahal sudah kukatakan aku menolak semua rapat OSIS." Tegasmu sambil menyembunyikan proposal itu di balik tubuhmu._

"_Tapi tidak untuk latihan anggar." Jawabnya dengan berat._

_Kau menatapnya, berusaha menemukan kebohongannya._

"_Oke. Aku ingin mengajar junior-juniorku di klub anggar—yang kau tahu jumlahnya hanya sedikit—karena aku khawatir nanti Hanji-sensei yang notaben hanya guru pengawas klub malah akan mengacaukan latihan." Jawabnya panjang lebar. "Sekarang, kembalikan proposalku."_

_Tanpa sadar, bibirmu mengerucut. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kedekatan Erwin dan Hanji-sensei guru biologi sedikit tidak wajar._

"_Baiklah, aku simpan saja di laci, proposal ini." Tegasmu sambil membalik badan dan berlalu dari pandangan Erwin._

"_(your name)-sensei senang sekali mengancam orang, ya." Timpalnya datar. Langkahmu terhenti. Wajahmu merah padam dan dapat kau lihat muridmu itu menahan tawa. Sial, ini di kelas Erwin dan jika kau lepas kendali bisa hilang wibawamu di depan para murid. Yah, Erwin sih sudah biasa membuatmu merajuk di depannya._

"_**Baik.**__" Dengan nada ramah dibuat-buat kau memberikan proposal itu ke tangannya. Kau mendekatkan bibirmu ke telinganya—sekitar lima sentimeter—dan berbisik, "kurobek proposalmu kalau tidak datang pelajaran tambahan hari ini, tuan atlet nasional. Aku tidak ingin membuat nilai gaib di ijazahmu."_

_Tanpa sempat melihat ekspresinya, kau merasakan bibir Erwin mendekati telingamu—sangat dekat, hampir menyentuh—dan berucap seperti sedang menghipnotis seluruh indahmu dengan suara rendahnya. "Tidak kusangka Sensei nakal juga..."_

_Seorang penggoda di balik sisi tegas Ketua Osis, Erwin Smith. Kau menggerutu kesal—sekaligus sangat malu karena jantungmu berdegup kencang—dan langsung berlari menghilang dari pandangannya. Berharap semoga tidak ada orang lain yang melihat reaksi salah tingkahmu._

_._

_._

_Kau mendekap tiga buah novel tebal dengan tangan kananmu sambil mencari-cari buku di rak. Seorang murid perempuan di hadapan komputer di samping rak yang sedang kau susuri mengambil perhatianmu karena ia begitu berisik mengobrol padahal sedang berhadapan dengan komputer. Kau menghampirinya, dan ternyata itu anggota OSIS._

"_Nanaba-san, tolong jangan terlalu berisik di perpustakaan, ya." Tegurmu dengan ramah. _

_Nanaba—murid perempuan itu—menatapmu malu-malu. "Maaf, Sensei. Aku bosan karena internetnya lama."_

_Kau tersenyum ramah, memaklumi muridmu yang satu ini. Lalu kau berjalan menuju sisi lain rak dan pandanganmu bertemu dengan kedua iris Erwin yang menatapmu sama terkejutnya denganmu._

_Baru saja Erwin membuka mulut setelah cukup lama speechless melihatmu, kau melangkah mundur satu langkah, melihatnya dengan salah tingkah dan jantung yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, lalu lari. Iya, lari. Menyapa salah seorang murid lain di dekat situ dan berusaha menyibukkan diri membantunya mencari buku._

"_Sensei cari apa?" Nanaba menyapamu ramah dengan sedikit tatapan bingung. Kau gelagapan melihatnya dan pipimu masih memanas, melirik-lirik mencari apakah Erwin masih ada._

"_Aku, cari buku. Aku pernah menemukannya di sini dulu, haha. Duh, dimana. Uh." Gumammu lebih kepada dirimu sendiri. Nanaba geleng-geleng kepala._

_Kau menunduk. Mencari-cari buku di rak bawah. "Nanaba ada perlu apa ketemu Erwin?" Bisikmu pelan—sangat, pelan._

_Nanaba mendekatimu, "sensei mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya bingung. Kau menggeleng kuat. _

"_Aku tidak dapat menemukannya, Lily! Mungkin sedang dipinjam! Maaf!" Teriakmu dari balik rak tempatmu membungkuk. Ekor matamu melirik tempat Erwin tadi. Dia sudah tidak ada._

_Nanaba tampak khawatir. "Sensei, ada apa?"_

_Kau menghela nafas berat dan mulai bertanya pada Nanaba. "Kau ada apa ke perpus bertemu dengan Erwin?" Tanyamu langsung. Kau memang bukan orang yang suka berbasa-basi._

_Seseorang mengacak-acak rambutmu dari belakang. "Bukankah kau yang menyuruh Nanaba memanggilku ke perpustakaan karena harus mengikuti pelajaran tambahanmu, Sensei?"_

_Jantungmu nyaris mencelos keluar. Tangan yang membelai rambutmu ini, Erwin!_

_Kau meraih tangannya, lalu menepisnya kasar dan menjauhkannya dari kepalamu. Tiba-tiba saja mulutmu yang siap mengomelinya begitu kaku melihat sosoknya. "Ak.. Aku memberimu tugas menuliskan 50 kegiatan pronominal lengkap dari Je—Bahasa Perancis : Saya—sampai Ils et Elles—Dia laki-laki dan Dia perempuan—aku tunggu satu minggu dari sekarang. Dah!" Kau salah tingkah dan pergi meninggalkan Erwin di perpustakaan dengan wajah bingung._

_Oke. Muridmu yang satu itu membuatmu tidak sanggup harus berduaan dengannya, walau tanpa maksud yang aneh-aneh. Prinsip gurumu mulai runtuh sedikit demi sedikit._

.

.

.

.

Senyum kaku dibentuk oleh bibirmu yang kering karena hawa yang panas. Erwin merogoh plastik minimarket yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sekaleng lemon tea. Disodorkannya lemon tea itu padamu.

"Kebiasaan. Terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan dan melupakan kesehatan."

Kau menggigit bibirmu, ragu akan mengambil pemberian Erwin atau tidak, dan menjilati bibirmu—yang tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya terlihat sedikit menggoda.

"Terima kasih masih mau mengunjungi sekolah lamamu walau kau sudah lulus. Kau bisa menemui guru lain di ruang guru jika ingin menyapa mereka dan Hanji-_sensei _kebetulan memang tidak mendapat jam mengajar hari ini. Permisi, saya pergi dulu." Kau melewatinya dengan acuh dan tangan kekar Erwin menangkap lenganmu. Menahanmu pergi.

"Sebentar lagi kau sudah selesai magang, jangan bersikap terlalu kaku. Nanti murid tidak ada yang menyukaimu, lho." Erwin berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan nada datar. Kau menggigiti ujung bibirmu lagi. Menahan gejolak perasaan yang ada dalam dirimu melihat pemuda ini lagi.

"Ma.. Maaf. Tolong biarkan aku pergi."

Tapi Erwin semakin menahan lenganmu dengan lebih erat.

"Sepertinya kita harus bicara. Sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu lho, _Sensei_." Timpalnya berusaha membujukku, walau nyatanya ini seperti pemaksaan karena lenganmu ditariknya keluar dari sekolah.

"Hei!"

"Aku tahu kau mau ke minimarket membeli coklat lagi, kan. Ayo ke cafe saja. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi, kan, sampai pulang sekolah?" Paksanya sambil terus menarikmu mengikutinya.

Kau menggertakan gigi. Jelas saja dia tahu persis jadwal mengajarnya. Karena jadwal mengajarnya sama persis dengan jadwal mengajar Hanji dari tahun lalu, ketika Erwin masih sekolah di sini. Kau tahu, muridmu itu memang sangat dekat dengan guru biologi itu.

Erwin berhasil memaksamu duduk berdua dengannya di cafe di dekat sekolah yang sepi karena memang belum waktunya anak-anak pulang sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar klub anggar setelah kau tinggalkan. Jadi percuma saja kau menyeretku hanya karena tidak ada Hanji." Ucapmu memecah kesunyian di antara kalian. Erwin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Kau tidak berubah. Sangat sering salah paham." Erwin memanggil seorang pelayan dan meminta segelas kopi dingin dan macha float. "Kau masih sangat menggemari macha float kan?"

Kau mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit benci. Kau tahu persis Erwin masih mengingatnya pasti karena Hanji juga sangat menyukai minuman itu sejak mereka berdua yang baru keluar sekolah bertemu denganmu di cafe ini dan Hanji mencicipi float-mu. Dadamu terasa sesak. Lagi-lagi semua tentang dirimu serba Hanji.

Kau memainkan jarimu di atas meja, serba salah melihat sosok Erwin yang jauh lebih keren dari pada versi SMA-nya satu tahun lalu. Sesekali matamu melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan Erwin di hadapanmu dalam keheningan ini, karena kau sedang menunduk. Entah sial atau tidak, tapi pandangan kalian selalu bertemu. Akhirnya kau menyadarinya, dia terus memerhatikanmu.

Dan cara pandangannya sekarang itu masih sama seperti dulu.

"Kamu tidak ada jam kuliah?" Tanyamu, berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Tentu masih dalam posisi tadi, kau belum memiliki keberanian memandang matanya langsung.

"Aku bolos." Jawabnya datar. Kaget, kau refleks mengangkat kepalamu dan manik kalian bertemu lagi. Sebelum kau sempat memprotesnya, dia sudah menjawab protesmu. "Khusus untuk kembali ke sekolah ini."

Entah kenapa yang terbayang di benakmu malah cengiran Hanji yang membahana. Kau melengos kesal, tapi tetap menjaga agar ekspresimu tak terlihat begitu mengharapkan mahasiswa itu datang demi dirimu.

Erwin tertawa. "Tidakkah kau terpikir untuk menanyakan padaku supaya kebiasaan salah pahammu itu sirna?"

Tanpa sadar kau menggembungkan pipimu dan cemberut. Kebiasaanmu saat merajuk. "Karena kau tidak jelas."

Kopi dan _Macha float _pun datang. Erwin menyeruput kopinya perlahan. Kau meminum _macha float _sedikit terburu-buru, sebisa mungkin berusaha mendinginkan kepalamu dengan minuman itu.

Lagi, kalian saling memandang. Kali ini kau tidak mau kalah dan berusaha mengalahkan pesonanya di matamu—yang tiap detik semakin bertambah saja.

"Hm." Erwin mengetes suaranya—padahal sudah seksi dari sananya—dan menyentuh punggung tanganmu. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Kau terhenyak dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku datang ke sekolah ini. Membolos. Untuk ini."

Perasaanmu melayang ke langit biru. Tapi, gengsimu menahan ekspresi kebahagiaanmu. Tahan. Kau harus tahan dan membuat anak ini tidak lagi suka menggodamu seperti anak kecil!

"Terima kasih. Maaf, aku harus segera kembali karena Petra menitipkan sesuatu." Jawabmu dingin.

Erwin memanggil pelayan lagi dan memesan sebotol orange juice dalam kemasan.

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru." Tanggapnya dengan senyum seadanya.

Kau melengos. Seharusnya kau bisa saja langsung pergi dan membuatnya pergi mengejarmu. Tapi, sial, perlakuan Erwin benar-benar keren. Apalagi tangannya juga belum beranjak dari tanganmu. Dulu, semua tingkahnya ini benar-benar harapanmu dari hati yang terdalam. Hanya ini. Tidak lebih. Namun, kau tidak lagi ingin merasakannya.

.

.

.

.

"_Sensei, ini tugasnya. Terima kasih telah berbaik hati meringankan hukumannya untuk saya. Anda tahu, sebagai ketua OSIS saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini, menjelang pergantian kabinet."_

_Kau mencibir dan mengambil buku yang disodorkan Erwin. Membukanya tanpa minat, melihatnya tanpa memerhatikannya. Lama kau berhenti di satu halaman, menunggu pemuda berambut pirang di hadapanmu ini pergi selepas memberikan tugasnya._

_Sampailah kau di halaman terakhir. "Tahu tidak akan diperiksa dengan serius, rasanya sedikit sia-sia aku sampai mentraktir anak Perancis itu untuk membantuku."_

_Kau mendelik kaget. "Rivaille?" Kau tidak menyangka sohib Erwin yang terkenal pelit dalam hal apapun itu—terutama ekspresi—mau membagi ilmunya dengan bayaran traktir?_

"_Rivaille cuma butuh pacarnya di dunia ini." Oh iya. Sial, bahkan bocah pelit itu punya pacar. Bukannya kau tidak laku, sih. Tapi masalahnya orang yang kau suka itu yang tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin dikencani!_

"_Kenapa, Sensei? Kesal karena didahului Rivaille yang punya pacar ya?" Sambar Erwin dengan datar._

_Kesal didahului? Ya iya soalnya gebetan saya yang ada di hadapan saya ini ga peka banget sama situasi! Jeritmu kesal dalam hati._

_Lalu, kedua tangan kecilmu tanpa sadar bergerak menggenggam tangannya. Tak peduli sepasang mata Petra melihatmu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi sambil mengalihkan perhatian tiap orang untuk tidak melihat tindakanmu yang spontan itu. Manik onyx-mu menatap matanya, dalam, berusaha sekeras mungkin membuatnya memahami apa yang kau rasakan padanya. Kau sudah tidak tahan lagi terlalu menggebu-gebu sendiri ketika melihat sosoknya. Menahan semua rasa di hatimu sendiri—walau kau kerap kali bercerita pada Petra. Tapi kau ingin dia menyadarinya. Kau ingin dia membalas perasaanmu. Tak perduli lagi akan statusnya sebagai muridmu. Toh kalian cuma beda dua tahun._

_Sampai akhirnya Hanji datang dan mengalihkan tatapan Erwin padanya. Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganmu, lalu menghormat kecil padamu. Dia mengejar Hanji, menggenggam tangan Hanji, lalu mengajaknya keluar dari ruang guru._

_Kau membuang harga dirimu sebagai guru di depannya hanya untuk membuatnya membersihkan bekas genggaman tanganmu di tangan Hanji. Hancur sudah._

.

.

.

.

Kau melepas tanganmu dari tangannya. "Tidak pantas seorang guru dan murid seperti ini." Gerammu penuh sesal.

Erwin tersenyum selebar yang dia bisa. "Maaf karena membuatmu terus salah paham dan menunggu terlalu lama." Dia berdiri, lalu menghampirimu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Ia menarik tanganmu dan membawamu ke dalam pelukannya, yang selalu kau fantasikan. "Tolong jangan pakai kacamata dimana aku masih anak SMA, (your name). Aku sudah lulus cukup lama."

Hatimu bergetar mendengar suara rendah Erwin mengucapkan nama depanmu. Hanya namamu, tanpa tambahan _sensei _atau apapun.

"Ha.. Ha.. Cukup lama? Belum lagi setahun, tahu."Tawamu hambar. Tapi kau tidak juga berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Erwin. Terlalu nyaman.

"Ya. Dan aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menunggu statusku untuk cukup lama setelah lulus dan kau sudah tidak mengajar lagi. Aku... tidak tahan." Erwin mempererat pelukannya.

Kau berusaha keras untuk menahan air mata yang menggenang di kelopak matamu untuk tidak jatuh.

Erwin pun melepaskan pelukannya. Menatapmu dalam, sementara kau masih berusaha menahan air mata—entah terharu atau bahagia? Rasanya terlalu dramatis—dan menunduk. Tangan atletis Erwin yang terbalut kemeja putih lengan panjang mencengkram kedua lenganmu, lalu memajukan wajahnya ke wajahmu. Sejenak, kau berpikir dia akan menciummu di tempat umum ini. Kau sedikit menjauhkan wajahmu dengan mata terpejam, tapi tidak berusaha menolak juga. Tapi nyatanya kau mendapati hembusan nafasnya di telingamu.

"Kau tau, dari tadi pelayannya memerhatikan kita, lho."

"Eh?!"

Erwin menyeringai lalu sekejap kau sudah merasakan bibirmu basah disentuhnya dan lidah kalian bertaut di dalam mulutmu. Sebenarnya kau ingin menolaknya karena merasa diperhatikan oleh si pelayan, tapi sayangnya permainan lidah Erwin dapat membuat perhatianmu seluruhnya hanya kepada pemuda itu.

Kau tidak mengerti lagi mengapa muridmu itu bisa sangat menguasaimu.

Tapi, sesak di dadamu hilang berganti senyum bahagia sepanjang hari.

.

.

.

"_Jangan salah paham terus, ya. Hanji itu kakak sepupuku."_

"_Hah?! Kok?!"_

"_Yah, aku memang tinggal bersamanya saat SMA dulu, tapi toh sama suaminya juga."_

"_Hah? Jadi dia..."_

"_Dan kamu menuduhku punya affair sama makhluk planet antah berantah itu?"_

"_Ti.. Tidak lagi!"_

.

.

.

"Ma.. Maaf Tuan dan Nyonya... Orange Juice-nya sudah siap..."

.

.

.

.

A/N : MAAF KARENA INI ABSURD. Maaf karena pake Caps lagi. Duh kokoro ga kuat bayanginnya. Jadi fail ya? Huft maaf ya semua Btw, ini banyak yang ngambil adegan antara Yuki sama junior Yuki, hehe. Yang jelas dibuat lebih menjauhi kejadian sebenarnya hehehe..

Oh iya, sebenernya vote bertl sama Erwin sama tapi berhubung aku udah pernah bikin yang Bertl x Reader jadi Erwin dulu hehe... Untuk chapter depan vote lagi, ya!


	5. Armin or Eren x Readers! Prolog

Coba bayangkan.

Kelas 12 seharusnya adalah masa-masa berat dimana pelajaran semasa 2 tahun lalu diungkit kembali. Oh, bukan hanya diungkit. Tapi DIUJIKAN! Dan bukan sekedar ujian yang bisa hitung kancing lalu remedial. Bukan juga ujian akhir yang gosipnya pengawasnya lulusan akmil atau bermata _byakugan*_ tapi nyatanya nyontek tinggal bisik-bisik tetangga. Ujian Nasional SMA, penentu sebagian besar kehidupan seseorang.

Ya, seharusnya kau sibuk mengejar ketertinggalan materi selama 2 tahun karena terlalu sering berorganisasi dan menonton anime. Walau sedikit menyesal, tapi selama 10 bulan ke depan delusi-delusi indahmu bersama tokoh anime harus berganti dengan rumus-rumus kesetimbangan atau integral yang melayang-layang dalam ingatanmu.

Seharusnya.

Tapi apakah kau benar-benar bisa fokus jika seorang pemuda intelek berambut pirang yang manis tapi _manly _dan pemuda hiperaktif bermata zamrud menyatakan cinta mereka padamu di waktu yang sama?

"(your name), tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik..."

"Sebenarnya gue gengsi ngomongnya, tapi..."

.

.

* * *

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning** : **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime!**

High School AU! Yuki selalu berusaha meminimalisir OOC dan Typo. Ada 2 ending, readers bisa memilih! Mungkin akan ada OC figuran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapitre. 4 : Armin Arlelt/Eren Jaeger x Readers!

* * *

Kedekatanmu dengan pemuda bermata zamrud itu dimulai dari perebutan kursi di tempat les kalian. Kau yang sedang berpura-pura belajar karena gugup dengan suasana kelas les barumu yang dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang bukan dari SMA-mu tiba-tiba terusik dengan suara rendah seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping mejamu.

"_Sori, itu kursi yang biasa gue tempatin..."_

_Sepasang manik kecoklatanmu menatapnya lama. Sedikit terbius juga dengan indahnya kedua zamrud pemuda itu._

"_Maaf, tapi aku duluan di sini. Ini kan bukan kursimu." Dalihmu cepat setelah kembali tersadar dari lamunan singkatmu. Wajah pemuda yang tadinya ramah itu sedikit tertekuk._

"_Anak baru ya? Bukan sekolah gue pula. Di sini ada aturan tidak tertulis anak baru itu harusnya duduk di kursi yang masih kosong." Jelasnya yang terdengar berusaha menahan marah._

_Kau melengos lalu menjawabnya datar. "Oh, dan tadi kursi ini kosong."_

_Alis tebalnya pun melengkung. "Hei. Berani banget. Jean!" Tangan kanannya melambai ke arah anak-anak laki-laki yang sedang nongkrong main kartu di sebuah meja yang tak jauh dari mejamu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat susu—wajahnya sedikit mirip kuda—memisahkan diri lalu menghampiri kalian._

"_Langsung ngadu ke temennya. Huh. Cowok apaan." Cibirmu dengan suara sedikit rendah, tapi kedua telinga pemuda bermata zamrud tadi mendengarmu._

"_Apa? Siapa yang ngadu? Amit-amit!" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi dan kini ia menatapmu tajam. Tidak mau kalah, kau menatapnya balik._

"_Lah tadi itu ngapain manggil temen?" Tanyamu dengan nada yang juga ikut-ikutan meninggi._

_Peringatan! Tanggul emosi diambang batas!_

"_Gue cuma mau nanya kenapa dia belom ngasih tau peraturan di sini ke lo. Dia kan duduk di belakang lo." Jawab pemuda itu._

"_Alibi." Tanggapmu sarkatis dengan tatapan sejengkel-jengkelnya ke arah pemuda bermata zamrud itu._

_Percikan api mulai muncul di antara kalian berdua—kalau saja ini di dunia komik._

_Pemuda yang dipanggil Jean tadi menepuk bahu pemuda bermata zamrud itu. "Eren, jangan bikin ribut sama cewek, deh. Malu-maluin!" Lalu senyum tersungging dari bibirnya ke arahmu._

_Kau menahan tawa ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan. Kayak nama cewek!_

_Eren memijat kening. "Modus mulu lo kayak matematik! Matematik aja nggak modus mulu! Kebanyakan sin cos tan!"_

_Kau refleks tertawa mendengar sindiran Eren. Kedua pemuda itu memandangmu datar, seakan kalau kau tertawa itu aneh karena menurut mereka memang tidak ada yang lucu. Setelah puas, kau menutup mulut dengan tangan kananmu, tapi kembali terkikik melihat tampang keduanya yang melihatmu dengan polos._

"_Apa?" Tanya keduanya berbarengan._

_Kau tertawa lepas lagi. "Ekspresi kalian aneh!"_

_Eren cemberut. "Sudahlah. Sebentar lagi gurunya dateng nih. Pilih kursi lain dong. Ini tempat paling favorit dan pas pilihan gue buat belajar nih, walau ga bisa main juga karena paling depan." Kali ini Eren mulai memohon._

_Jean menjitak Eren. "Kalo lo mau duduk sini lagi ya jangan bilang kalo tempat lo ini enak, dodol!" Walau terlihat kesal juga, tapi Eren nyengir kuda._

"_Emm... bukannya ga mau di belakang—enak juga sih karena bisa curi-curi—tapi akhir-akhir ini penglihatanku buruk. Kalau di depan ini masih bisa melihat papan tulis dengan jelas. Jadi..." Kau memberikan alasan yang sebenar-benarnya kepada mereka. Sudah malas berdebat dengan duo ini._

"_Papan segede gitu masa dari belakang ga keliatan?!" Protes Eren dengan wajah kaget._

_Ganti kau yang memijat kening._

_KRIIIIIIING!_

_Bel tanda masuk pelajaran pertama les berbunyi. Eren dengan sigap menaruh pantatnya di kursi milik Jean yang ada di belakangmu. "Siapa cepat dia dapet ya, Bro. Fisika nih, gurunya cepet dateng." Jelas Eren sambil nyengir lebih lebar lagi. _

"_Anj*r! Minggir, Ren!" Umpat Jean kesal sambil berusaha menyingkirkan Eren._

"_Heh! Jangan ngomong kasar gitu depan cewek, kuda!" Tegur Eren sambil mempertahankan posisi duduknya._

_Keduanya masih berebut tempat sampai akhirnya seorang guru wanita paruh baya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dengan panik, Jean meninggalkan kursi itu dan duduk di kursi paling belakang yang kosong. Kau dan Eren juga langsung mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis kalian dengan sigap. Hanya dengan sekali lihat saja kau bisa paham guru ini pasti sangat disiplin. Atau berita terburuknya, cara mengajarnya tidak sesuai denganmu. Padahal fisika adalah mata pelajaran kelemahanmu._

_Pelajaran dimulai. Guru mulai menerangkan dengan suntuknya. Bahkan lima menit kemudian rasa-rasanya kau dapat mendengar dengkuran Jean dari jauh. Kau juga mulai merasa suntuk dan tiba-tiba sebuah bola kertas jatuh di atas mejamu. Penasaran, kau membukanya._

_Tidur saja. Dia cuma bicara dengan papan tulis._

_Kau menoleh ke belakangmu. Eren tersenyum jail. "Hai." Bisiknya._

_Hm? Apa dia sedang melakukan pendekatan denganmu?_

"_Ada apa?" Bisikmu sepelan mungkin._

_Eren menunjuk matanya lalu menguap lebar. "Ya see. Sleepy. You too, rite?"_

_Kau terkikik. "Yeah. Tapi ini fisika. Tidak bisa main-main." Bisikmu dengan lesu._

_Eren tersenyum lebar, lalu menunjuk empat kursi di kiri pojok ruangan kelas yang sedikit remang-remang. Oke, ternyata Jean and the gank sedang main poker. Keren._

"_Jaeger." Tegur guru fisika itu dari depan. Rupanya aksi menguap Eren tertangkap oleh mata sang guru. Kau mulai sedikit merasa bersalah karena takut penyebab Eren ditegur dengan nada seram begitu adalah kau yang mengobrol dengannya. Tapi dengan tenang Eren berdiri dan menggamit tanganmu._

"_Bu, kami keluar ya. Cuci muka."_

_Sejenak, aksi Eren membuatmu panik. Jujur banget ini anak!_

_Tapi, sang guru hanya mengangguk singkat._

_Kalian pun keluar dan kau mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya di koridor tempat les. Eren menuntunmu ke tempat cuci tangan dengan dua wastafel. Kalian pun membasuh wajah untuk menghilangkan kantuk sambil sesekali membicarakan banyak hal tentang guru fisika itu._

"_Kenapa lo ngotot banget duduk di tempat gue, sih? Bukannya nggak enak, ya, kalo bosen pelajaran nggak bisa tidur atau ngobrol? Tadi aja ketahuan." Tanyamu ketika kalian sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas les._

_Eren tersenyum miris. "Yah. Sebenarnya memang tujuannya supaya aku selalu bisa fokus belajar. Di sekolahku—SMA Recon—aku sudah terlalu banyak bermain-main, haha." Kau mengangguk paham meski sedikit tak percaya bahwa anak seperti Eren memiliki niat seperti itu._

Dan sejak saat itu kalian dekat. Kadang-kadang kalian berangkat les bersama setelah janjian di satu tempat. Atau kadang Eren akan menjemputmu di sekolahmu—SMA Rose—jika ia sedang boleh membawa motor ke sekolah oleh orangtuanya, dan kalian pergi les bersama-sama.

Sudah setengah semester kalian sangat dekat sampai akhirnya seorang teman SMP-mu dulu pindah ke samping rumahmu saat liburan musim gugur. Namanya Armin Arlelt. Pemuda yang tampak sangat manis namun ternyata sangat intelek dan juga _gentleman_. Kau kurang dekat dengannya semasa SMP, namun kau semakin mengenalnya setelah kau mengantarkan semangkuk asparagus kepiting buatan ibumu ke rumahnya.

"_Ano... ini ada sup untuk kalian sekeluarga. Selamat atas pindahannya!" Ucapmu gugup sambil menyodorkan sup tersebut untuk Armin._

"_Wah! Terima kasih banyak, (your name)! Wanginya harum sekali. Silakan masuk." Ia mempersilakan kau masuk setelah menerima sup yang masih cukup panas itu._

_Kau tiba-tiba tergagap malu. "Wah, tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini kok."_

_Armin tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Aku sedang sendirian di rumah, rasanya bosan sekali jika harus menghabiskan sup enak ini sendirian. Lagi pula sekalian kita ngobrol-ngobrol soal masa-masa SMP, bagaimana?" Belum sempat kau menolak, tangan lembut Armin menarikmu masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

_Lalu, kalian berhadapan di meja makan dengan semangkuk asparagus di hadapan kalian. Siap untuk dimakan._

"_Aku tidak menyangka kalau tetanggaku ternyata kamu. Kebetulan sekali!" Ucapnya sambil menyendok asparagusnya._

_Kau tertawa hambar. Waduh, kau kan tidak terlalu kenal Armin semasa SMP. Yang kau tahu tentangnya hanya dia pintar, manis, tapi kadang-kadang gentle juga di situasi genting. Pernah sekelas dan sekelompok, tapi yang kau tangkap dari dirinya, ya dia cuma teman sekelas yang pintar. Titik._

_Tapi sekarang Armin ramah banget di hadapanmu. Gimana dong..._

"_Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata kamu masih ingat sama aku setelah lebih dari dua tahun tidak bertemu. Yah, jarak antara sekolah kita cukup jauh, sih. Lagipula pasti sibuk sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing, kan?" _

_Kau mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa ngomong sebanyak ini kecuali di depan guru." Jawabmu polos. Armin tampak menahan tawa mendengarnya._

"_Aku hanya membuka pembicaraan supaya lebih rileks. Pasti kaku rasanya setelah sudah lama tidak bertemu tiba-tiba mengobrol seperti ini. Apalagi kau tidak begitu memerhatikanku saat SMP dulu, haha." Dalih Armin sambil memandang matamu yang kecoklatan._

_Saat itu juga jantungmu berdetak cepat. Ini sih bukan situasi 'teman lama bertemu kembali'! Entah kenapa suasana ini sedikit membuatmu nyaman dan Armin terlihat berbeda dengan image-nya di SMP dulu._

"_Bukan begitu juga, sih. Yah, entah kenapa kamu beda banget sama yang di SMP dulu." Ucapmu jujur. "Tapi bisa jadi juga karena dulu emang kita nggak begitu deket sih, Ar."_

_Armin tertegun mendengarmu memanggilmu Ar. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum manis._

"_Kamu tidak berubah, masih satu-satunya orang yang memanggilku Ar." Tak terasa, ternyata sup asparagus Armin nyaris habis. "Tapi, aku suka cara kamu mengucapkannya. Bagaimana di sekolahmu sekarang?"_

_Dengan wajah sedikit memerah—entah kenapa—kau mulai dengan lancar menceritakan hari-harimu di sekolah. Sesekali Armin menertawaimu ketika ada hal konyol yang kau lakukan. Dia pun ikut menceritakan masa SMA-nya di sekolah Elit Military International High School yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya yang sekarang. Kau bertanya kenapa dia tidak pindah sekolah juga—karena kepindahan rumahnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat—tapi tentu saja itu pertanyaan bodoh. Mana ada anak yang mau pindah dari sekolah sebagus itu. Walau pelajaran dan disiplin sangat ketat, tapi hari-harinya sangat menyenangkan, menurut cerita Armin. Lalu atmosfir aneh yang tadi tercipta kini mencair dan kau mulai merasa nyaman mengobrol dengan Armin. _

Setelah itu kau mulai sering curhat padanya dan tentu saja, mampir ke rumahnya untuk meminta diajari berbagai tugas.

.

.

.

Lalu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang? Kau menyukai keduanya sama besarnya. Kau menyayangi keduanya sama besarnya.

.

.

.

Saat itu Eren sedang mentraktirmu sepotong _cheesecake _untuk perayaan selesai ujian praktek di sekolah masing-masing dan tinggal belajar untuk ujian nasional. Malam itu kalian baru pulang les dan mampir ke toko _cheesecake _itu lalu makan di taman di dekat rumahmu—tepatnya di dalam ayunannya—berdua, berhadapan, sambil saling mengejek lalu tertawa. Kau larut dalam enaknya _cheesecake _yang kau makan. Sesekali kalian saling bertukar _cheesecake_.

Lalu di tengah keakraban itu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis SMP berambut pirang setengah punggung melewati taman dan memerhatikan kalian.

"Christa? Habis dari _konbini* _ya? Kau mau _cheesecake _ini?" Panggilmu ramah sambil merebut _cheesecake _bagian Eren. Eren protes, tapi kau tetap menyodorkan kue itu ke Christa.

Christa menggeleng pelan. "Kak (your name) lagi sama pacarnya, ya? Maaf Christa ganggu. Christa pulang dulu, ya." Lalu gadis itu meninggalkanmu dan Eren kembali berdua.

"Siapa?" Tanya Eren ketika ia berhasil merebut _cheesecake_-nya kembali.

"Tetangga gue. Cantik banget, ya." Komentarmu sambil memotong _cheesecake_-mu dengan sendok lalu melahapnya.

Eren berdehem. "Iya, cantik banget. Imut. Tapi bukan tipe gue."

Kau tertawa. "Sok banget! Lagian lo juga ga selevel sama dia. Seakan dia ada di level orang-orang cantik dan ganteng dan lo di level orang biasa."

Biasanya setelah diejek seperti ini Eren akan protes lalu meledak marah tak jelas. Tapi dia hanya diam dan merunduk. Dan kau tahu benar jika sikapnya begini pasti sahabatmu ini sedang dalam masalah.

"Sori..." Kau memegang bahunya dengan simpatik. "Kalo gitu gue juga ada di level yang sama kayak lo, deh. Kita sama jeleknya, hehehe..." Ucapmu berusaha menghiburnya.

Eren mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangmu serius dengan mata zamrudnya yang berkilat-kilat.

"Nggak. Lo cantik. Lo ada di level orang-orang cantik dan ganteng itu tapi selama ini lo aja yang nggak nyadar. Itu bagaimana cara gue memandang lo dan ternyata di pandangan lo gue adalah level orang-orang biasa. Dan gue nggak bisa dapetin lo." Ucapnya serius.

Kau tertawa hambar. "Eren, apaan, sih. Kok jadi sensi banget? Tadi itu cuma bercanda. Nggak ada kasta-kastaan kayak gitu. Kita semua setara."

Lalu atmosfir berubah aneh sekarang. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat setelah mendengar kata-kata Eren tadi? Kalian pun melanjutkan memakan _cheesecake _masing-masing dalam diam.

Kau tidak suka atmosfir seperti ini makanya kau memulai pembicaraan. "Hei, Eren. Rasanya masih tidak dipercaya ya kalau Jean seminggu yang lalu jadian. Dengan anak kelas satu, lagi."

Eren mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Trus kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi kan ujian nasional dan dia masih sempet-sempetnya pacaran. Apalagi sama kelas satu yang masih pada manja. Gimana nanti fokus ujiannya..." Jawabmu lirih. Kau cukup prihatin dengan kondisi teman dekatmu yang satu itu. Setelah jadian tampaknya ia jadi sedikit diperbudak oleh anak kelas satu yang menjadi pacarnya itu. Jean kerap kali mengeluh ketika pacar barunya itu minta diantarkan kemanapun atau dibelikan sesuatu.

"Lalu, kalau dengan kelas 12 seperti kita memangnya akan ada jaminan tidak bakal jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Eren.

"Yah, kalo gue nggak bakalan, sih. Gue pasti bakal cerewet nyuruh dia supaya ga main terus dan belajar bareng, haha. Matematika Jean bagus sekali, jadi sedikit iri walaupun dalam fisika gue lebih baik dari dia. Lalu gue pasti bakal nyemangatin dia kalo lagi depresi pelajaran atau apapun itu, bukannya malah menyusahkannya seperti ini. Malah kalo bisa nurutin apa keinginannya dia supaya _mood_-nya bagus." Jelasmu lengkap.

Eren mendelik kesal. "Lo suka sama si kuda itu" Tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Nggak banget! Hahaha, gue cuma bayangin kalo gue punya pacar kelas 12 juga pasti gue gituin." Jawabmu sambil tertawa.

"Terus, kalo dia minta ciuman penyemangat gitu gimana? Masa lo mau turutin juga." Tanya Eren masih dengan nada ketus.

Kau tersenyum. "_Why not? _Kalo itu bisa ngebuat dia merasa seneng. Tapi gue belom pernah ciuman gitu sih. Gue pernah punya pacar pas SMP tapi bahkan pegangan tangan aja nggak pernah. Orangnya pemalu banget, jadi males gue."

"Gue juga belom ngerasain ciuman." Tanggap Eren lirih.

Kau tertawa lagi. "Bohong! Gue diceritain Jean, Ren. Katanya _fist kiss_ lo itu kelas 11 sama _senpai _di SMA lo yang namanya Rivaille! Pake ada fotonya segala, lagi! Hahaha! Dasar maho!"

Wajah Eren merona malu tapi dia marah. "Nggak! Itu sumpah gue cuma lagi ngobrol aja sama dia—dia pendek jadi gue mesti nunduk dikit, jadi deket—dan Jean ngambil foto itu dari sudut yang bikin gue keliatan lagi ciuman sama dia dari belakang! Serius!"

Kau tertawa lagi, senang melihat ekspresi Eren ketika dijahili. Padahal kau juga sudah tau kebenaran foto itu. "Gimana rasanya, Ren? Ehem, ehem." Godamu lagi.

"Engga! Astaga Jean ngapain aneh-aneh sih! Percaya sama gue dong, (your name)!" Eren meracau panik.

"Ada buktinya, lho. Kau malah kelihatan menikmati ciuman itu, hahaha!" Jelas saja kata-katamu barusan itu bohong. Foto itu diambil dengan Eren yang membelakangi kamera. Tentu saja kau tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Eren yang sebenarnya.

"_First kiss _gue sama cewek, kok!" Eren merengut kesal. Seketika tawamu berhenti tetapi dadamu terasa sedikit sesak mendengarnya.

"Gue ga nyangka lo punya mantan juga! Cerita! Gimana rasanya?" Tanyamu terdengar antusias namun sebenarnya sedikit tidak rela.

Eren melahap potongan terakhir _cheesecake_-nya. Mengunyahnya sampai habis lalu menelannya. Kau menunggu cerita keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lo juga bisa ngerasain."

Tepat setelah kalimat itu selesai, wajah Eren maju mendekatimu lalu bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu yang sedikit belepotan _cheesecake_. Lidah Eren menjilati sisa-sisa _cheesecake _di bibirmu. Tubuhmu sedikit bergetar. Sensasi aneh muncul di dalam tubuhmu.

Setelah hampir satu menit berlalu Eren melepas bibirnya lalu kalian menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersamaan.

"Itu _first kiss _yang kumaksud."

Kedua tanganmu memegang pipimu yang mulai memerah dan memanas karena malu.

"Ma.. manis..." Gumammu pelan, namun Eren masih dapat mendengarnya.

Eren tersenyum dengan muka memerah juga. Tapi kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya darimu.

.

.

"Sebenarnya gue gengsi ngomongnya, tapi..."

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

.

Kau berdiri dengan tatapan sedikit kosong dan tidak percaya di depan pintu rumahmu. Eren baru saja pergi setelah mengantarkanmu dan dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu. Perasaanmu rasanya melayang-layang jauh tapi bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi pernyataan itu. Entah kenapa sedikit rasa bersalah menelusup juga dalam hatimu.

Krek.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan sosok berambut pirang dengan mata biru laut itu menyambutmu di depan pintu rumahmu.

"(your name)! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya panik. Ia meraba dahimu dengan wajah cemas.

Ini dia. Sepertinya pemuda ini yang menyisipkan rasa bersalah tadi.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyamu balik sambil berusaha tersenyum dengan normal. Tapi tampaknya Armin menatapmu lain dan langsung mengamankanmu di kamar. Ia menyuruhmu mengganti baju sementara ia mengambil obat penurun panas. Kau yakin betul kau tidak sedang sakit tapi tampaknya Eren berhasil membuat dirimu malu setengah mati dan tubuhmu panas seketika—karena malu.

Armin masuk dengan hati-hati setelah memastikan kau sudah memakai piyama yang sebelum ia pergi mengambil obat sudah disiapkannya untukmu. Mungkin ia takut kau terlalu lemas untuk memilah pakaianmu sendiri—tentu saja ia tidak mengeluarkan pakaian dalammu juga—dan pingsan. Tapi nyatanya yang ia sediakan adalah mini dress lengan pendek warna putih lima belas sentimeter di atas lutut dengan pita pink besar di dada dan sebuah _short pants _pink.

"Wah, selamat malam, putri." Sapa Armin sambil tersenyum manis.

Dengan canggung, kau memamerkan baju itu ke Armin. "Ini bukan punyaku, lho. Kenapa kau sediakan ini?" Tanyamu bingung.

Armin memberimu air putih dan kembali meraba dahimu. Kali ini rasa malu terhadap Eren sudah sedikit terlupa sehingga panas tubuhmu kembali normal. "Lebih baik. Ah, itu buatan Christa. Kau tahu ia suka merancang busana, kan? Nah kali ini ia ingin mencoba menjahit baju sendiri yang modelnya adalah kau. Dan ternyata rekomendasiku pas. Kamu cantik pakai baju itu." Komentar Armin. Ia tidak jadi memasang kompres di dahimu. Kau dan Armin pun duduk di atas ranjangmu.

"Jadi, katakan, (your name). Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Tanyanya serius bak seorang psikolog.

Kau tertawa hambar. Pasti ia bertanya soal Eren. "Tidak apa-apa... Sudahlah, Ar. Aku cuma agak capek sehabis les. Untung ujian praktek sudah lewat!" Ujarmu berusaha tetap terlihat semangat dan ceria. Padahal kau bingung menanggapi Eren ke depannya harus bagaimana.

"(your name), aku serius. Kamu pikir aku tidak bisa melihat kalau kamu sedang berpura-pura baik-baik saja? Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama—sangat lama." Armin menatapmu tegas. Manik biru lautnya membuat jantungmu berdegup cepat.

Kau cuma bisa terdiam, masih mencoba menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya sekarang.

Armin menghela nafas berat. "(your name), pria brengsek seperti apa yang membuatmu sedih seperti ini? Kenapa kamu menjalin hubungan dengannya kalau kamu jadi sedih begini?" Tanyanya lebih seperti putus asa dari pada marah.

Manik kecoklatanmu membelalak. Armin? Pemuda baik-baik yang jadi anak emas semua guru kecuali guru olahraga itu bilang brengsek? Ini pasti sangat serius untuknya sampai ia akhirnya berani mengumpat seperti itu.

"Eren nggak gitu, kok! Tadi dia abis nganterin aku pulang dari les, terus kita makan _cheesecake_ bareng dulu, dan akhirnya aku sampe di rumah sama dia. Dan aku menjalin hubungan sahabat dengannya, asal kau tahu." Jelasmu dengan menceritakan kegiatanmu tadi, hanya saja tidak dengan 'detail'nya.

Armin mengelus dadanya, sedikit lega. "Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kamu terlihat begitu frustasi? Apa karena di sekolah tadi ada masalah dengan nilai ulangan... Atau hasil _Try Out_ les yang masih di bawah rata-rata?" Tanya Armin sambil tersenyum. Mau tak mau kau pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Kau tahu Armin sengaja mengalihkan perhatianmu dari kegundahanmu dan bertanya soal pelajaran. Dia tahu benar bahwa kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan pelajaran dan seringkali menanyakan perihal nilaimu untuk menjadikannya lelucon, yang tentu saja selalu membuatmu tertawa karena ketidakpedulianmu terhadap nilai.

Tapi, kali ini kau tidak tertawa.

"Ar... Apa aneh kalau gadis seumurku tidak mengerti apa rasanya cinta?" Tanyamu dengan suara lirih. Kau tertunduk, tapi masih dapat menangkap bahwa Armin sempat membelalakkan kedua iris biru lautnya itu.

Armin menghela nafas, sepertinya berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. "Aku rasa itu seperti kau menanyakan apakah aneh kalau orang dewasa masih ada yang bersikap kekanakan? Jadi, kurasa itu tidak aneh. Siapapun juga tidak ada yang benar-benar dewasa, kan?"

"Jadi, menurutmu tidak ada orang yang benar-benar jatuh cinta?" Tanyamu polos.

Armin mengelus rambutmu. "Setiap orang memiliki standarnya masing-masing untuk dewasa dan juga cinta. Karena standar yang berbeda-beda itu, pasti ada saja cacatnya di mata orang. Menurutku itu juga berlaku untuk cinta. Toh cinta juga pasti akan terbagi dengan keluarga, teman, anak, dan lain sebagainya bukan? Itulah yang kumaksud."

Kau memainkan jarimu tanpa makna. Sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Armin tapi di dalam benakmu Armin sangat dewasa. Dan kau merasa nyaman ada di dekatnya sekarang. Kau bahkan belum menceritakan masalahmu, menumpahkan kegundahanmu tentang pengakuan cinta dari Eren, tapi ia sudah membuatmu nyaman. Apa jangan-jangan kalau kau ceritakan malah jadi tidak nyaman?

"Kutebak. Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tidak kau rasakan pada orang lain jika bersama temanmu yang tadi mengantarkanmu, ya? Dan kau berspekulasi kalau itu cinta?" Tanya Armin dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak juga... Aku merasa sangat menyenangkan jika berada di dekat Eren walau kami seringkali bertengkar. Aku selalu kehilangan Eren kalau dia tidak masuk les. Apalagi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jean dan teman-temannya, ataupun yang lain. Aku suka ketika Eren selalu menjemputku di sekolah ketika aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Seperti kami memiliki telepati yang terhubung satu sama lain." Kau berhenti sejenak dan Armin masih menunggu. Kau berusaha mengingat semua perasaanmu terhadap Eren sampai akhirnya yang teringat malah sentuhan lembut di mulutmu beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar, kau menyentuh bibirmu dengan wajah memerah. "A.. Aku..."

_Grep!_

Armin menjauhkan tanganmu dari bibirmu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"A.. Ar?"

Armin menunduk dan terdengar sedikit bunyi gemeletak giginya.

"Aku terlambat... ya? Selama ini... Aku selalu takut akan terjadinya hal ini tapi aku tidak juga berusaha mencegahnya. Aku bahkan baru tahu kalau ia sering bersamamu. Aku payah..." Gumam Armin.

"A.. Ar? Ada apa?" Tanyamu bingung sekaligus cemas.

Armin mengangkat wajahnya yang kini sedang serius. Ia memelukmu erat. Walau agak sedikit sesak, kau merasa nyaman dan jantungmu berdetak cepat. Kau tidak pernah merasa begitu gugup di depan Armin seperti sekarang. Wajahmu mulai memanas terlebih ketika suara Armin berbisik terdengar tepat di telingamu, "apa yang kamu rasakan terhadapku, (your name)?"

"Ak.. Aku... Aku tidak terlalu kenal kamu saat SMP walau kita sering sekelas, dan kuingat sepertinya kau sangat sering membantuku, Ar. Kau bahkan terlihat seperti seorang profesor yang tampaknya diperbudak karena terlalu baik dengan semua orang, dan aku iri dengan kebaikanmu. Kenapa kamu harus baik kepada semua orang dan tidak hanya denganku? Begitu pikirku."

Kau mulai mencium aroma tubuh Armin yang ternyata sedikit membius juga.

"Aku senang ketika kita bertemu lagi ini kau tidak berubah. Kau bahkan menjadi lebih menyenangkan lagi dari pada dulu. Coba aku dekat denganmu dari dulu. Rasanya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan lebih dari sekarang. Aku selalu kagum akan semua bakatmu—walau gemas dengan kekuatan fisikmu dan seringkali menyindirmu soal itu—tapi terlepas dari itu, aku suka berada di dekatmu. Kau selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dalam situasi apapun dan dapat menenangkan diriku."

Kau membalas pelukan Armin. "Aku suka... saat kau memelukku seperti sekarang ini. Apa ini yang namanya cinta, Ar? Atau apa yang kurasakan pada Eren lah yang dinamakan cinta?" Tanyamu frustasi. Armin mempererat pelukannya, seperti tidak ingin melepaskanmu.

"Itu... pertanyaan yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh dirimu sendiri, (your name)..."

Armin melepas pelukannya lalu menggenggam kedua tanganmu lagi dengan erat. Wajahnya memerah, sama sepertimu. Ia tersenyum.

"Tapi, aku juga punya standar sendiri tentang cinta."

Lalu ekspresinya berubah jadi sangat serius, lagi.

.

.

.

"(your name), tolong dengarkan aku baik-baik..."

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

.

.

.

_See?_ Sekarang, pikiranmu bertambah 10 kali lipat dengan kedua pengakuan cinta dari kedua orang yang sangat kau sayangi. Belum lagi dengan ujian nasional, _try out_, dan ujian-ujian lain yang memeras otakmu. Dan kedua pengakuan cinta itu menunggu jawaban, dari dirimu. Jika kau menganggap kalau semua ini terlalu berlebihan untuk anak SMA, coba kau bayangkan semua kejadian ini terjadi padamu. Pilih sendiri salah satunya! Dan itu merupakan salah satu persoalan tersulit masa SMA dimana seorang pemuda intelek berambut pirang yang manis tapi _manly _dan pemuda hiperaktif bermata zamrud menyatakan cinta mereka padamu di waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

* * *

Continued!

* * *

.

.

.

A/N : Yatta~ Bagian prolog akhirnya selesai, fufufu. Sementara Yuki mengetik lanjutannya, silakan pikirkan baik-baik siapa yang akan kalian pilih selanjutnya~

*_byakugan _: mata yang dapat melihat musuh atau apapun gitu lupa deh dalam radius tertentu milik klan Hyuuga di fandom Naruto.


	6. Armin x Readers!

.

.

.

Senin, adalah hari permulaan yang sangat sibuk bagi sebagian besar orang. Pun dengan dirimu. Hari ini ada _try out_ di sekolah—lagi—dan semalam kau belum belajar karena pusing memikirkan apa yang harus kau lakukan hari ini ketika bertemu Armin atau Eren.

Sejak hari pengakuan Armin dan Eren tiga hari yang lalu, kau tidak bertemu dengan keduanya. Padahal biasanya kau bisa melihat rumah Armin dari jendela kamarmu—walau yang ada di seberang jendelamu adalah kamar Christa, adik Armin—tapi ia tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Hal ini membuatmu tersiksa. Apalagi hari ini _try out _dan biasanya Armin akan membantumu terutama pada pelajaran biologi.

"Pagi, kak (your name)..." Sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari samping ketika aku baru keluar dari pagar rumahku. Christa.

"Pagi!" Balasku berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin. "Sepertinya Christa hari ini tidak terlihat bersemangat. Apa hari ini kamu ada _try out _SMP? Aku juga ada _try out _hari ini."

Kau dan Christa berjalan beriringan. "Yah, itu betul juga, tapi aku tidak terlalu khawatir soal itu." Oh iya. Bodoh sekali menanyai kakak beradik Arlelt ini tentang ujian. Menutup mata pun nilai mereka bisa sempurna—umpamanya. "Kakak sudah dua hari ini sakit. Kuharap bukan demam berdarah. Tapi sayangnya gejalanya sangat menunjukkan itu. Huft." Christa menghela nafas berat.

Jadi ini kenapa kamu tidak melihat Armin lagi. Sambil berjalan, sesekali kau mencuri-curi pandang ke belakang, terus melihat rumah Armin hingga hilang di perempatan. Khawatir.

.

.

.

Tapi ini khawatir karena kehilangan orang untuk membantu dalam pelajaran atau... cinta?

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning** : **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime!**

High School AU! Yuki selalu berusaha meminimalisir OOC dan Typo. Ada 2 ending, readers bisa memilih! Mungkin akan ada OC figuran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapitre. 4 : Armin Arlelt x Readers!

* * *

"Kok tadi telat? Tumben lho seorang (your name) bisa telat!" Celetuk Jean ketika ia bersama Eren menghampiriku yang sedang memakan sebatang coklat.

Pemuda itu sedang membuang mukanya yang memerah ke arah lain. Duh lucunya si belagu Eren.

Kau berusaha sama cueknya dengan Eren. "Pacarmu kenapa lagi, Jean?" Tanyamu sinis.

Jean tertawa hambar. "Sok tau. Siapa bilang kesini mau ngomongin pacar? Ini soal ujian praktek gue."

Kau mengernyitkan alis. Jean? Ngomongin ujian praktek? Dia nggak kesambet arwah yang mati karena kebanyakan belajar di sekolahnya kan?

"Jadi gini," Jean ambil posisi di kursinya dulu yang akhir-akhir ini disemayami Eren dan Eren sendiri memilih duduk di sebelah Jean yang masih kosong. "Gue kan lagi praktek kimia. Nah, itu harusnya ada tiga orang dalam satu grup tapi temen gue yang satu lagi ga masuk, padahal itu udah hari terakhir. Dan gue terpaksa cuma ngerjain berdua."

Lah terus kenapa? Memangnya kau peduli soal ujian praktek Jean?

"Berdua, sama cewek."

Oh. Jadi gitu. Pasti _playboy _cap kuda ini cinlok lagi. Duh.

"Ceweknya ga cantik, dan bukan tipe gue banget. Tapi berasa _stalker _gue banget! Atas nama keperluan praktek dia teror gue terus! Jadilah cewek gue ngambek daaan... gue pusing."

Kau menggelengkan kepala dengan heran. "Mudah. Tinggal cerita apa masalahnya dan biarkan cewek menyelesaikan. Soal hal seperti ini cewek seratus kali lebih ganas, tahu."

Eren menatapku dengan iris zamrudnya. Sekarang, bukan cuma Jean yang pusing.

Bagaimana kamu harus menjawabnya?

"Ayo pulang, besok kan masih ada _try out _lagi." Eren meraih tasnya lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Hari ini gue bawa motor, lho." Eren mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Starbukcs? Ajarin gue torsi. Deal?"

Kau tersenyum simpul tapi menerima uluran tangan Eren. Syukurlah, pemuda itu masih bersikap seperti biasa walau awalnya tadi terasa sedikit kaku. Jean menatapmu dan Eren tidak percaya.

"Jadi kedua temen deket gue main belakang nih, ternyata." Ujarnya sambil menyengir kuda.

Senyummu berganti tatapan keraguan yang entah diarahkan pada siapa. Jadi ini yang dilihat orang lain tentang kedekatanmu dengan Eren? Padahal kalian biasa pergi berdua kemana-mana dan bersenang-senang maupun belajar—tepatnya kau yang selalu mengajarinya—tapi tidak menganggap itu semua seperti kencan. Walau sebenarnya itu bisa dibilang kencan juga, sih.

Eren melotot, berusaha mengintimidasi Jean, lalu menarikku pergi. Jean terbengong-bengong melihat kalian. Padahal ia hanya bercanda—dan ia sering bercanda seperti itu—tapi tingkah kalian—terutama tatapan marah Eren—seakan Jean sudah salah ucap yang akan membuat perang dunia ketiga meletus.

Kau melepaskan genggaman tangan Eren di koridor. Pemuda itu berbalik ke arahmu.

"(your name), apa ini artinya tidak?" Tanyanya serius. Kau melebarkan matamu, kaget. Kenapa dia bisa bilang seperti itu?

"Maksudmu? Aku hanya melepaskan tanganmu kok!" Jawabku yang secara tidak sadar jadi terdengar ketus.

Eren menggertakan giginya. "Lalu, apa jawabanmu? Tolonglah, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi _try out_ kalau begini caranya!" Paksa Eren.

Hei, menurutmu ini hanya berat di pihakmu saja, Eren?

"Aku bingung! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu itu cinta atau tidak!" Tegasmu sambil memandang lantai. Tidak berani menatap wajah Eren.

Ekspresi Eren melunak. Ia mendekatimu lalu membelai rambutmu. "Maaf. Matematika tadi membuatku muak. Tapi, (your name), kau tidak perlu merasa cinta padaku dulu kalau ingin menerimaku. Suka, lebih tepatnya. Dan cinta pasti akan kau rasakan sendiri perlahan-lahan setelah pacaran denganku."

Kau menatapnya dengan mata yang penuh kebingungan. "Jika hanya suka... aku boleh menerimamu? Padahal kau cinta dan itu lebih tinggi rasa sayangnya dari pada sekedar suka, bukan?"

"Makanya kubilang rasa cinta bisa kau rasakan sendiri setelah kau bisa menerimaku." Tambah Eren sambil tersenyum lembut. Walau rasanya itu sama sekali bukan karakter Eren, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk membuatmu yang sedang lemah—biasanya keras di depan Eren—merasa nyaman.

Tiba-tiba sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang muncul di dalam benakmu. Kenapa di saat bersama Eren yang tiba-tiba bersikap menyenangkan begini malah teringat Armin?

"Kalau begitu, apa rasa cinta juga bisa muncul kalau aku menerima Armin, Eren?" Gumammu pelan.

Menyadari telah melakukan kesalahan, kau refleks menutup mulutmu dan berjalan mundur dua langkah menjauhi Eren. Kau malah menyebutkan soal Armin di saat seperti ini di depan Eren!

Tatapan mata Eren menajam. "Apa Armin itu cowok berambut pirang yang selalu melihatmu ketika kau pulang bersamaku dari jendela kamarnya?"

"Hah?"

"Oke, dia tetanggamu." Jelas Eren.

"Ya, dia memang tetanggaku tapi... Apa maksudnya dengan melihat dari jendela kamar?" Tanyamu yang mulai mendesak Eren.

"Dia _stalker_?" Tanya Eren balik.

"Tidak! Untuk apa dia menjadi _stalker_-ku jika ia bisa melakukan apa saja denganku dan mengetahui apa saja tentangku kapan saja kecuali ketika aku sekolah, les, atau sedang pergi bersamamu?"

_Crap_. Lidah tak bertulang!

"Kamu bercanda? Melakukan apapun?!" Tanyanya kaget. Kau mengangguk yakin.

"Apalagi ia sering menjadi tempat curhatku, haha. Apalagi tentang aku coba yang dia tidak tahu, sekarang? Tapi jangan berpikir kalau aku dan dia melakukan... hal yang tidak-tidak..."

Eren menghela nafas lega. "Kau pasti salah kira... kalau begitu kau dan dia justru terlihat seperti kakak dan adik. Tidak ada alasan yang kuat bahwa kau menyukainya, (your name)..."

Kau menatap iris zamrud Eren yang akhirnya salah tingkah karena kau begitu lekat memerhatikannya. Kau dapat menangkap keseriusan Eren, juga argumennya tentang perasaanmu terhadap Armin yang dikatakannya hanya seperti kakak adik. Kau juga tidak punya alasan kuat jika dikatakan kau menyukai Armin...

Tapi cinta tidak memakai logika, bukan?

"Jadi nggak nih, Starbucks? Keburu kemaleman dah." Tegur Eren sambil menepuk bahumu.

Kau tersadar dari lamunanmu dan yang pertama terbayang adalah sosok Armin yang sedang sakit. Oh iya! Armin sakit!

"Halo? (your name)? Kok bengong sih?" Eren menyadarkanmu dari lamunanmu.

"Maaf, Eren! Aku harus pulang sekarang!" Setelah menolak ajakan Eren, kau langsung berlari di koridor menuju pintu keluar tempat les.

"Tunggu! (your name)! Bareng gue aja!" Teriak Eren yang akhirnya mengejarmu.

Kau tetap berlari dan menanggapi Eren tanpa menoleh. "Gue mau ke tempat Armin! Dia sakit sekarang!"

Langkah Eren terhenti mendengar kata Armin. Jadi... ini jawabannya?

Kau berlari sekencang mungkin sampai akhirnya keluar dari tempat les. Mengurangi kecepatan larimu karena mulai sedikit lelah, kau mengeluarkan ponselmu sambil terus berlari menuju stasiun. Menelpon Armin.

"Ayo angkat... hhh... Ar..."

_Pip pip pip Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau..._

"Sial!" Kau memutuskan panggilan yang tidak tersambung itu lalu memencet nomor rumah keluarga Arlelt dengan tergesa-gesa.

Stasiun sudah di depan mata.

"_Halo? Ini dengan keluarga Arlelt." _Suara ibunya Armin!

"Ma... maaf mengganggu... hhh... tante..." Kau memaksakan berbicara sambil mengambil napas panjang-panjang sehabis lari. Telepon genggammu kau jepit di antara telinga dan bahu sementara kedua tanganmu sibuk merogoh uang dalam tas untuk membeli tiket kereta.

"_Ini (your name)? Ada apa? Sepertinya gawat sekali?" _Tanya nyonya Arlelt, terdengar cemas.

Kau memaksakan diri tertawa. Tapi ini bukan saatnya berbasa-basi.

"Tidak. Apa Armin ada di rumah , tante?" Tanyamu langsung.

`Terdapat jeda beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya nyonya paruh baya yang masih cantik itu menjawab lagi. _"A.. Armin ada di kamarnya, tapi..."_

"Keretanya berangkat dua menit lagi." Mesin pembeli tiket otomatis mengingatkanmu jadwal keberangkatan kereta yang tiketnya kau beli. Tidak ada waktu. Kau pun kembali berlari menembus keramaian orang-orang.

"Armin sakit, ya, tante?!" Tanyamu, lebih kelihatan _ngotot_. "Aku baru pulang les, aku akan..."

"_Ma! Biarkan aku mengangkatnya! Itu telepon dari (your name) kan?" _Sebuah suara yang sangat ingin kaudengar sekarang akhirnya terdengar samar dari telepon.

"ARMIN? KAU DI SANA?" Jeritmu keras, agar Armin dapat mendegarnya di sana. Orang-orang yang sedang menuruni maupun menaiki tangga menatapmu yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju peron kereta bawah tanah melihatmu aneh.

"_Armin! Kamu jangan bangun dari tempat tidur! Kamu masih..."_

"_Halo, (your name)?!"_

Langkahmu terhenti seketika mendengar suara itu. Armin.

"A- Ar..."

"Hei cepat masuk ke dalam kereta, dong?! Kau menghalangi jalan kami!" Pekik banyak orang di belakangmu. Kau refleks masuk ke dalam kereta dengan dorongan banyak orang yang berdesakan di belakangmu.

"Aduh!"

"_(your name)! Kamu tidak apa-apa?! (your..."_

"Armin! Aku... Aku minta maaf tidak menyadarinya dari dulu... Aku tidak sabar ingin mengatakannya padamu! Aku—"

"Maaf, Nona, tapi di dalam kereta Anda dilarang menggunakan telepon genggam untuk menelepon..." Seorang petugas menegurmu yang tertangkap basah sedang menelepon Armin.

"Tapi pak! Ini penting! Hanya sebentar saja kumohon, aku..."

"Tidak, Nona. Itu dapat membahayakan penumpang lain! Tolong, hentikan." Tegas petugas tersebut.

"Tolong sebentar saja, Pak. Ini sangat penting, sebentar saja tolong..."

"Pak Lech! Cepat kesini! Situasi 505! Menghadap ke atas sekarang!" Teriak seorang petugas lain. Petugas yang bernama Lech itu langsung mengabaikanmu dan berlari mengikuti petugas yang memanggilnya dengan wajah panik.

Ini kesempatanmu untuk melanjutkan percakapan dengan Armin.

"_(your name)! Kamu ada di dalam kereta? Sebenarnya ada apa tiba-tiba kau menelepon ke rumahku?" _Tanya Armin yang rupanya terus bertanya sejak petugas itu mengacaukan pembicaraanmu.

"Aku... Aku mau menjawab pernyataanmu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu naik kereta, dan seperti yang kau dengar, aku dimarahi petugas tadi... Dan..."

BRUK!

Sebuah goncangan besar menggetarkan gerbong yang kau naiki. Kau yang tidak berpegangan dan berdiri di tengah gerbong terdorong goncangan tersebut dan membentur pintu kereta.

"Aduh! Ar... Aku... Akh!"

Bagian belakang kepalamu menghantam pintu dengan sangat keras dan membuat kesadaranmu perlahan-lahan mengabur.

"_(your name)! Ada apa di sana?! (your name)!"_

Goncangan itu datang lagi. Kali ini semakin kuat. Tubuhmu yang tadinya bersandar di pintu dengan lemah terdorong kembali ke depan dan untungnya kali ini kau hanya menabrak orang-orang, yang juga ikut terdorong goncangan di kereta itu.

"Ar... Aku..."

"_Apa kamu baik-baik saja, (your name)?!" _Suara Armin terdengar sangat panik. _"Aku tahu situasi di sana sedang tidak beres. Apa yang terjadi?!"_

"Ar, dengar, aku akan memberikan jawabannya. Tidak usah pedulikan sekitarku. Dengarkan aku."

Seorang petugas masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. "Mohon tenang, semuanya! Kami sedang berusaha menghentikan kereta yang sedikit keluar dari jalur dan..."

"APA? KELUAR JALUR?" Jerit seorang bapak di dekatmu. "AKU SUDAH CAPEK DAN INGIN SEGERA PULANG KE RUMAH TAHU?!" Sambungnya lagi.

"BENAR! HEI KAU TIDAK TAHU KAN MASIH BANYAK YANG HARUS KUKERJAKAN DI RUMAH!" Sahut seorang pria.

"ANAKKU MENUNGGU DI RUMAH! KENAPA BISA KELUAR JALUR?!" Pekik seorang ibu.

Keadaan pun jadi semakin riuh dan ribut. Orang-orang mengamuk ke arah petugas tersebut dan bahkan mulai mendorong-dorongmu, semua berebutan ingin protes ke petugas yang sebenarnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau memisahkan diri ke pinggir, menjauhi keributan di gerbongmu.

Kereta terus melaju, yang untungnya tidak bergoncang lagi.

"_Berisik sekali di sana!" _Teriak Armin dari telepon. Ia bahkan harus berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar samar di telingamu.

"Sekali lagi, dengarkan aku, Ar. Jangan pedulikan suara-suara orang ribut itu. Aku..."

Kau menghentikan ucapanmu sejenak. Oh iya, kepalamu sempat terbentur keras tadi! Sekelilingmu mulai kabur lagi. Pusing mendera kepalamu.

"_(your name)!"_

"A.. Ar... Ak.. ku..."

"_(your name)!"_

DUAK!

Goncangan yang lebih dahsyat kini menimpa sekelilingmu. Menghentikan keributan orang-orang di sekitarmu dengan sekejap. Orang-orang itu terlempar ke samping dan saling menimpa satu sama lain. Gerbong yang kau tempati jatuh ke kanan. Kau juga ikut terlempar ke kanan, namun, dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranmu kau berusaha melawannya dan memecahkan kaca bagian kiri karena panik dan memegang pecahan kacanya yang melekat di jendela sekuat mungkin untuk menghindari tertimpa—karena kursi-kursi mulai terlepas—walau tanganmu berdarah karenanya.

"_(your name)! Apa itu?!"_

Gerbongmu pun akhirnya jatuh ke kanan karena hilang keseimbangan setelah gerbong di depan hancur tertabrak kereta lain. Kau masih menggantung dengan tangan kanan yang berdarah menjaga posisimu dan tangan kiri—dengan sekuat tenaga—masih menempelkan ponselmu ke telinga. Perlahan-lahan, menghirup udara dingin malam—yang bagimu kini terasa begitu sejuk dan bersih—dari jendela.

Keheningan pun menyelimutimu. Orang-orang berhenti berbicara. Entah kehilangan kesadaran... atau bahkan kehilangan nyawa.

Tapi kau tetap diam di tempat.

"_(your name)..." _Panggil Armin lirih dari sebelah sana. Tampaknya ia sudah begitu lelah berteriak dan dari nadanya jelas ia semakin mengkhawatirkanmu.

Kau tersenyum miris. "Ar... aku sekarang sedang di dalam kereta, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang diam dan dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku dan menyela—"

Peganganmu lepas.

"_(your name)!"_

Tubuhmu meluncur jatuh ke bawah.

"... Aku menyukai—tidak—Aku mencintai..."'

Dan mendarat dengan keras di pecahan kaca di bagian kiri yang sudah menyentuh tanah.

"—mu..."

_Tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut_

.

.

.

Tanpa sempat memakai jaket atau apapun, Armin meninggalkan telepon rumahnya begitu saja lalu keluar rumah hanya dengan kemeja dan celana panjang tipis di tengah dinginnya udara malam padahal dirinya sedang demam tinggi.

Mengejarmu. Merasakan ada suatu hal yang buruk menimpamu.

.

.

.

Seperti mimpi, hal yang kau rasakan pertama kali adalah lembutnya bibir pemuda yang kau cintai dan tetesan air matanya di pipimu.

"Laki-laki... tidak menangis... tahu..." Ucapmu pertama kali ketika kau sadar. Armin mengangkat bibirnya lalu menatapmu tidak percaya. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu memelukmu kuat.

Kau terkekeh lemah. "Sakit,"

Armin melepaskan pelukan itu segera dan tersenyum bahagia melihatmu sadar. Kau membalasnya dengan senyuman serupa. Perlahan, kau angkat jemari tanganmu dan mendapatinya penuh luka dan jahitan dimana-mana. Kau menyapukan jemarimu di wajahmu dan mendapatinya penuh luka yang tampaknya beberapa sehabis dijahit juga.

"Aku bersyukur—dan tentunya sangat senang—kau masih bisa hidup setelah jatuh di antara pecahan kaca itu." Ucap Armin. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan wajahmu, karena menurutku kau tidak berubah, hehe."

Kau pura-pura cemberut. "Dan tentunya untunglah ingatanku tidak hilang, kan? Ini bukan film atau drama, hahaha." Tawamu hambar.

Armin ikut tertawa. "Ya, untunglah."

Lalu keheningan kembali tercipta di antara kalian. Kau sibuk mengingat kejadian terakhir yang menimpamu dan sedikit-sedikit rasa sakit di tubuhmu mulai terasa. Sampai akhirnya satu hal penting teringat olehmu.

"Hei, Ar. Apa kau ingat apa yang kukatakan terakhir di ponsel?" Tanyamu sambil menerawang.

Armin mengangguk mantap. Lalu ia memberikan tatapan yang membuatku dapat bersumpah mencintainya seumur hidupku.

.

.

.

.

"_Sekarang tanggal berapa, ngomong-ngomong?"_

"_Eh? Kau sudah pingsan selama tiga hari... Jadi sekarang 16 Februari."_

"_EEEH?! Berarti aku telat banget dong!"_

"_Telat.. Apa?"_

"_Padahal mendengar kau sakit tadinya aku ingin merayakan Valentine 14 Februari dengan merawatmu seharian—itu artinya bersamamu seharian."_

"_Hahaha, aku juga sekarang masih sakit, kok, walau tidak separah kamu. Aku mengejarmu dari rumah ke stasiun lalu ke lokasi kecelakaan kereta dengan demam tinggi dan tidak pergi dari sisimu sejak saat itu. Bagaimana bisa aku sembuh?"_

"_Wah, baiknya. Kau minta apa dariku untuk membalas jasamu—sekaligus membayar cokelat valentine-mu—Ar?"_

.

.

.

Armin hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian, kau dan Armin melewati ujian nasional dengan perjuangan penuh darah dan air mata—istilahnya—dan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Apalagi kau dan Armin berhasil satu perguruan tinggi negeri—walaupun jurusan kalian berbeda—ternama dengan jalur SNMPTN—iya, ceritanya Jerman punya SNMPTN juga, haha.

Omong-omong soal Eren, dia kuliah di perguruan tinggi yang cukup jauh dari tempatmu dan menurut cerita terakhirnya, ia sedang dekat dengan seorang _senpai_-nya yang ganteng tapi cebol yang katanya sih punya adik perempuan yang cantiknya _subhanallah_. Walau ragu juga karena Eren kok kebanyakan curhat tentang _senpai_-nya dari pada tentang adik si _senpai_. Iya, ragu kalau jangan-jangan Eren sudah belok—EH.

.

.

.

_And they lived happily ever after!_

.

.

.

.

A/N : hai, minna. Maaf ini bukan sengaja pengen pas-in sama valentine.

Ini semua karena pekan ulangan menyerang bertubi-tubi.

Besok Yuki akan berusaha update fic-nya biar pas sama moment-nya~! Yay!


	7. Eren x Readers!

Selepas ujian praktik adalah masa-masa yang membahagiakan bagi para junior kelas 10 dan 11. Sorakan euforia kebahagiaan berkicau di _timeline _jejaring sosial twitter ataupun Line. Stiker-stiker ekspresi bahagia juga tersebar dimana-mana. Bahkan kotak berwarna pink itu juga tertempel di tiap sudut sekolah.

Sebentar lagi Valentine.

Tapi, kenapa hanya kelas 10 dan 11 yang berbahagia?

Jawabannya mudah. Karena _try out _pelajaran eksak yang susahnya mahadahsyat dilaksanakan di hari terbunuhnya St. Valentine itu. Mana sempat memikirkan kejutan buat pacar atau gebetan kalau begini caranya?!

Kalo yang _**single **_sih lain soal. Rasanya indah banget walau susah tapi setidaknya tidak perlu sirik sama teman sendiri yang sudah punya belahan jiwa.

Setidaknya kau sedikit berbeda dengan para _single _lainnya. Walaupun sama _nyeseknya_ sih.

Ya, ini semua gara-gara dua pernyataan cinta dari kedua sahabat dekatmu, Armin dan Eren. Kau tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana karena kau menyukai mereka sama besarnya. Tapi keduanya tidak saling mengenal dan terus berusaha membuatmu—_menggodamu_—menyukai diri mereka. Kau sendiri tidak tega membuat salah satu dari mereka sakit hati karena ditolak. Tapi kamu juga tidak bisa tidak memilih karena rasa cinta mulai tumbuh di hatimu terhadap kedua pemuda yang menarik itu.

.

.

.

Jadi, sudah siap melewati _try out _matematika dengan ajakan merayakan valentine dari Eren?

.

.

.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin Dating Simulation!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Warning** : **Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime!**

High School AU! Yuki selalu berusaha meminimalisir OOC dan Typo. Ada 2 ending, readers bisa memilih! Mungkin akan ada OC figuran.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapitre. 5 : Eren Jaeger x Readers!

* * *

"Apa kau mengerti, (your name)?"

Mata biru Armin yang semakin mendekat ke arahmu menyadarkanmu dari lamunan.

"Ah? Eh? Apa? Limit trigonometri? Oh.. oh iya..." Kau segera memasang senyum manis untuk menutupi lamunanmu agar Armin tidak menyadari kalau kau tidak memerhatikan ajarannya sejak tadi.

Malam jumat ini hujan deras turun sejak sore. Seakan menyuarakan suara hatimu yang sedih karena besok _try out _matematika, pelajaran kelemahanmu. Tapi Armin datang di saat yang tepat dan mengajarimu di kamarmu dengan sabar. Awalnya agak kaku juga mengingat kau belum menjawab pernyataan cinta Armin, tapi pemuda manis itu bersikap profesional dengan memahami keadaanmu dan bersikap biasa di hadapanmu. Kau pun ikut terbawa suasana dan juga bersikap seperti biasanya.

Sampai sebuah SMS dari Eren masuk lima belas menit yang lalu.

Armin menghela nafas, antara dingin dan menahan kesal karena tahu kau tidak memerhatikannya padahal ia sudah menjelaskannya dua kali. Ia menyuruhmu mengerjakan beberapa soal yang dibuatnya dan kau mengerjakannya sambil berusaha melupakan SMS dari Eren.

"(your name), bisakah kau melepaskan ponselmu dari tanganmu setidaknya saat mengerjakan soal? Ayolah, serius." Tegur Armin mulai bersikap keras. Kau dengan gugup tertawa garing dan melepas ponsel itu. "Ahaha.. Maaf Ar. Aku cuma kedinginan, haha. Po.. Ponsel ini hangat ja.. jadi... Hhehehe..."

Armin menatapmu tajam. "Eren yang SMS ya?"

Deg. Kau menghentikan coretan-coretan asalmu.

"A... Aku... Mau ke kamar mandi! Sebentar! Sebentar!" Wajahmu pucat mendengar tuduhan Armin tadi.

"Oke.. oke... Cuci muka sekalian, ya. Kamu sudah terlihat ngantuk, tuh." Ujar Armin sambil tersenyum. Kau mengangguk cepat. Tak lupa meraih ponselmu, kau berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Kau ingat kebiasaan Eren yang sangat tidak sabaran. Dua puluh menit SMS-nya tidak dibalas, ia akan meneror dengan telepon bertubi-tubi. Jika telepon itu datang ketika Armin sedang mengajarimu... Duh kau tidak ingin tidak mengangkat telepon Eren tapi tidak juga ingin mengabaikan Armin dengan mengangkat telepon dari Eren. Apalagi kalau Eren yang telepon paling sebentar biasanya tiga puluh menit. Akhirnya kau mengambil jalan tengah dengan pura-pura ke kamar mandi dan membujuk Eren agar menyudahi pembicaraan sampai lima menit saja.

Toh sebenarnya ia hanya perlu jawaban dari ya atau tidak dari SMS itu.

_(your name), lo mau jalan sama gue nggak abis try out? Tomorrow's valentine day and i want to celebrate it with you. Starbucks, 15.00 pm. I hope you will give me answer on that day. Nanti kita bolos les :P_

Dan kau sudah memutuskan.

Sosokmu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Armin, kau berbelok ke dapur dan tepat saat itu ponselmu berdering. Panggilan masuk dari Eren. Tuh kan.

"_Hei, kok nggak dibales?" _Sapa Eren dari telepon.

"Engg... Lagi ga bisa... Lagipula aku bingung..." Jawabmu jujur. Sepelan mungkin.

Eren tertawa. _"Kenapa? Oh ayolah sekali saja bolos les! Kita bisa menggantinya hari Sabtu—walau sedikit tidak rela."_

Kau menggigit bibir. Bingung. Apakah perihal Armin harus diceritakan juga kepada Eren? Karena itulah yang membuatnya bingung untuk menjawab ajakan Eren.

"_(your name), kalo lo merasa belum siap menyebut ini kencan... Gapapa kok kita jalan kayak biasa aja... Cuma ya... tadi... gue berharap lo ngasih gue jawaban... besok. Gue siap apapun jawaban lo, kok."_

Kau tidak yakin Eren akan siap dengan jawaban kau yang tidak dapat memilih antara dirinya dengan Armin.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangmu dari belakang dan sebuah suara tenor yang sangat kau kenal baik berbisik di telingamu yang sedang menerima telepon dari Eren. Hangat.

"Hai, Eren." Sapa Armin dingin. Kau terlonjak kaget dan melonggarkan peganganmu terhadap ponselmu. Seharusnya ponsel itu jatuh tapi tangan Armin mengambilnya dan mengambil alih panggilan. Sambil tetap memelukmu dari belakang.

"_Lho, ini temennya (your name) ya? Jangan-jangan lo Christa yang tetangganya (your name)? Wah, (your name) sering cerita tentang lo. Lo cantik dan imut banget ya tapi gue nggak nyangka ternyata suara lo di telepon jadi agak kayak cowok sedikit. Tapi tetep manis sih." _Cerocos Eren. Baik Armin maupun kau dapat mendengarnya.

He? Eren mengira Christa adalah Armin?

Wajah Armin memerah, malu. Kau berusaha menahan tawa agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Armin. Eren benar-benar keterlaluan! Padahal suara mereka kan sama sekali tidak mirip! Eren pernah bertemu dengan Christa saat menembakmu, tapi tidak pernah tahu Armin sama sekali.

"Maaf. Ini Armin. Kakak **laki-laki **Christa sekaligus tetangga (your name) juga. Tolong jangan ganggu (your name) belajar untuk _try out _besok." Ucap Armin tegas sambil dalam hati berdoa semoga kali ini suaranya bisa meyakinkan Eren bahwa ia laki-laki.

Eren terdiam. "Kalian sedang berdua? Di mana?" Tanyanya mulai terdengar seram sekaligus khawatir.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tolong jangan ganggu (your name) untuk saat ini. Dia sudah benar-benar kau buat pusing karena pernyataan cintamu itu." Pinta Armin dengan tegas.

"Ar... sudahlah. Baik, aku akan hiraukan dia setelah menjawab sebentar lalu kita kembali belajar..." Ucapmu lirih.

"Kamu tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu, (your name)? Lalu jawaban apa yang akan kau berikan atas ajakan kencannya saat valentine besok?" Tanya Armin sedikit menuntut. Pemuda manis berambut pirang itu mempererat pelukannya.

Kau menunduk. Tepat.

Dan pemuda itu sengaja menanyakan hal itu saat ini juga agar Eren di seberang telepon sana dapat mendengarnya juga.

"APA? Hei, Amin siapalah itu! Apa tadi lo bilang? Lo suka sama (your name)?!" Teriak Eren dari ponselmu. Kau refleks merebut ponselmu dari tangan Armin.

"Eren! Dengar! Tenang dulu! Ar..."

"(your name)? Kalian lagi berduaan?!" Tanya Eren tak sabaran.

"I.. Iya bener sih... Ar lagi ngajarin gue Limit trigonometri tadi dan..."

_Pip. _Armin mematikan sambungan teleponmu dengan Eren.

"Ar! Aku baru mau memberinya penjelasan!" Protesmu sambil melepas pelukan Armin. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedikit lebih tinggi darimu itu menunduk.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatapmu tegas dengan kedua manik biru mudanya. "Penjelasan apa? Bukannya sekarang adil? Dia sudah tahu kalau aku juga menyukaimu dan kini kami berdua sedang menunggu jawabanmu. Kenapa hanya dia yang akan mendapatkan jawaban? Apakah itu artinya..." Armin meringis pelan. "Kau memilih Eren?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tadi bahkan belum mengiyakan ajakannya dan belum bilang akan memberikan keputusannya besok!" Jawabmu cepat.

Armin tersenyum miris. "Belum... dan kamu menjawabnya tanpa sadar...?"

Kau menutup mulutmu dengan kedua tanganmu. Ya, benar tadi kau menjawab pertanyaan Armin dengan apa yang terpikir saat itu. Tapi...

"Ak.. Aku... sendiri tidak tahu... Ar..." Gumammu sedih. Armin mengambilkan segelas air putih untukmu lalu kau menyuruhmu meminumnya. Rasanya perasaanmu agak sedikit lega setelah minum air putih. Armin menggenggam tanganmu dan menuntunmu kembali ke pun kembali pada posisi semula, duduk berhadapan di kotatsu di kamarmu. Kali ini tanpa kertas-kertas maupun buku-buku matematika. Semuanya sudah dibereskan.

Armin membuka percakapan, "(your name), jika aku tiba-tiba pindah dan tidak lagi tinggal di sisimu, apakah kira-kira yang akan terjadi dengan dirimu?" Tanya Armin serius.

Kau terdiam. Berpikir. "Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya, Ar..." Jawabmu lirih.

"Itu pasti akan terjadi, (your name). Bahkan jika akhirnya kau akan menikah denganku sekalipun, itu pasti terjadi. Kumohon, coba bayangkan sekarang." Pintanya. Mendengar kata menikah dari Armin membuatmu sedikit malu, tapi akhirnya kau mencoba membayangkannya.

"Aku... akan merasa sangat kehilanganmu, Ar... Tidak ada lagi yang akan membuat hidupku bisa lebih rapi dan terasa tenang, hahaha..." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum kecil. Memandang mata Armin.

Mata itu menunjukkan ia sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawabanmu.

"Jika itu Eren... yang akan meninggalkanmu?" Tanya Armin lagi.

Kau kaget dan tiba-tiba menggebrak kotatsu-mu. "Tidak akan! Ia bilang ia akan masuk universitas yang sama denganku walaupun jurusannya berbeda! Bahkan jika aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri ia akan sekeras mungkin menyusulku. Keras kepala sekali kan, anak itu, Ar?" Jawabmu cepat.

"Tapi, jika ia yang mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri itu sendirian... Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa memaksa mengikutinya... Tapi aku akan sangat merasa kehilangan. Sekalipun ia suka meracau... tapi rasanya tidak enak sekali tanpa Eren. Dia membuat...ku selalu kembali senang disaat aku marah... sedih... dan sulit... Walau kadang dia sendirilah penyebabnya... Dan..."

Tanpa sadar air matamu menetes.

Armin menghela nafas lalu tersenyum miris. "Kenapa aku selalu begitu baik kepada semua orang ya?"

Kau memeluk Armin, lalu menangis dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan aku Ar... Maafkan Aku... Maaf..."

Armin mengelus rambutmu dan memeluk dirimu balik. Kotatsu itu cukup kecil sehingga kau dan Armin dapat berpelukan. Tapi Armin cukup tahu diri setelah ditolak secara tidak langsung dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Menyodorkan sapu tangannya padamu agar kau segera menghentikan tangismu dan mengusap air matamu. Susah payah kau hentikan tangis rasa bersalahmu kepada Armin itu.

"Oh ya, (your name). Apa tidak sebaiknya kau telepon Eren sekarang? Menurutku jika ia benar-benar menyukaimu pasti sekarang ia sedang khawatir setengah mati karena mengetahui ada pemuda yang menyukaimu sedang berdua denganmu... Yah kalau aku sih pasti begitu..." Saran Armin. Kau mengangguk pelan lalu meraih ponselmu yang terjatuh ke lantai saat kau berpelukan dengan Armin. Rupanya sudah banyak _missed call _dari Eren yang tidak didengarnya karena volume deringnya terlampau kecil.

_Tuuuut... Tuuut..._

Kau menatap Armin heran. Kok tumben ponsel Eren tidak diangkat? Padahal ia kan siap sedia 24 jam dengan ponselnya. Kau pun mencoba meneleponnya. Lagi... lagi.. lagi... tapi tetap tidak diangkat.

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai merasuki benakmu. "Oh ayolah Eren... Kamu..."

"_(your name)! Ada apa? Kau diapakan oleh si Amin amin itu?!" _Teriakan Eren terdengar samar di telingamu. Telepon itu tersambung. Tapi lingkungan di sekitarnya sungguh bising sehingga suara Eren yang keras itu hanya terdengar samar.

"Eren! Akhirnya! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawabmu riang.

"_Apanya yang akhirnya? Kau yang sulit sekali dihubungi sampai aku penasaran setengah hisup dan rela dingin-dingin pergi... Eh. Lupakan. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?"_ Tanya Eren lagi. Kali ini terdengar agak kaku karena bahasa gaul yang biasa digunakannya digantinya untuk menyesuaikan panggilan aku-kamu darimu.

Kau tertawa ringan. "Tidak apa-apa. Apa tadi kau bilang? Pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"_Lupakan kubilang! Aku..."_

"_Oi! Jangan menelepon di jalan! Gue mau lewat nih! Jalan! Buruan!"_

Kau mengernyitkan alismu. Eren ada di jalan?

Suara deru motor terdengar cukup keras di telepon. Lalu tak lama kemudian berhenti. Tampaknya Eren tadi ada di jalanan dan sekarang sudah menepi.

"Eren, jangan bilang kamu lagi dalam perjalanan ke rumahku?" Tanyamu khawatir.

Eren tertawa. _"Ya kali! Nggak lah... Gue mau ke rumah tetangga lo itu buat nyulik adeknya yang cantik itu sebagai ganti lo yang udah diambil sama dia."_

Kau tersentak. "Serius?!"

Tawa Eren semakin keras. _"Ya enggaklah! Gue bercanda! Tadinya gue emang khawatir berat dan pengen nyusul ke rumah lo—nih udah di perjalanan—tapi kalo lo baik-baik aja... Eh tapi usir dulu gih si Amin amin itu. Gue tetep ga tenang!"_

Kau diam. Sedikit gusar karena Eren membohongimu tapi itu memang khasnya. Bercandanya kadang kelewatan.

"_Eh... Tadi dia bilang dia suka sama lo juga... Tunggu... Jangan-jangan malah gue yang lagi ganggu kalian... Oh... Mm.. Oke. Sorry. Gue paham."_

Sesak rasanya. Padahal pemuda beriris zamrud itu sudah mengkhawatirkanmu setengah mati tapi kalau ternyata kamu memang menerima Armin...? Begitulah yang dirasakan Eren.

"Ren... Besok... Aku terima ajakan kamu sepulang _try out _dan... Kita bakalan pesta kecil buat ngerayain lepasnya status _single_-ku.. dan selesai _try out _tentu. Oke? Aku tidak merayakan valentine dengan Armin, aku akan menjawab pernyataanmu besok. Pulanglah."

Lalu _pip pip pip. _Kau memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Meninggalkan Eren di pinggir jalan yang sedang terdiam tidak percaya dengan ucapanmu, dimana ia mengira kau dengan tega menghabiskan valentine dengannya hanya untuk menolaknya.

.

.

.

Harga diri Eren Jaeger itu jauh lebih tinggi dari puncak Tokyo Sky Tree.

Padahal hari ini valentine, hari kasih sayang, hari yang seharusnya digunakan untuk bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayangi. Kesimpulannya, hari yang (seharusnya) bahagia. Tapi pemuda beriris zamrud itu teringat kembali kejadian semalam. Satu malam sebelum _try out _matematika dilaksanakan hari ini, ia khawatir setengah mati pada gadis yang disukainya yang kabarnya sedang berduaan dengan cowok yang entah bagaimana wujudnya itu. Dan cowok itu menyukai gadis yang disukai Eren. Radar di kepalanya langsung berbunyi kencang menandakan bahaya tengah terjadi. Ia langsung tancap gas menuju rumah gadis itu dan gadis itu menghencurkan hatinya ketika ia menerima telepon darinya di tengah jalan.

Gadis itu meneleponnya untuk menerima ajakan kencannya malam ini namun dengan _tagline _'Pesta kecil pelepasan status _single _sang gadis dan selesainya _try out _tahap dua'.

Gigi putihnya menggeram. Tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang sangat disukainya walau sedikit gengsi diakuinya itu tega-teganya mengajaknya pesta setelah jadian dengan cowok yang tak dikenalnya—alias menolak sang Jaeger secara tidak langsung.

Itulah pemikiran yang mengusik pemuda berambut coklat itu selagi membulatkan jawaban di lembar jawaban _try out _matematika sekarang.

Jahat ya? Ya, gadis itu adalah kamu.

Tidak peduli lagi berapa bulatan di lembar jawaban yang sudah terisi, bel tanda selesai ujian pun berbunyi. Eren tersenyum puas. Ini cuma _try out_, bisik setan kecil dalam hatinya. Yang jelas Eren tersenyum puas ketika tiga belas gambar _voodo _dirimu dan _voodo _Armin—yang jelas-jelas dikarangnya habis-habisan karena tidak tahu Armin seperti apa—telah terlukis dengan indahnya di kertas soal. Psikopat? Bisa jadi. Serem juga. Tapi ya akhirnya Eren buru-buru menghapus _voodo _Armin ketika guru pengawas berjalan menuju mejanya tapi membiarkan _voodo _dirimu yang menurutnya cantik. Tepat ketika guru itu datang, Eren buru-buru menamai kertas soalnya agar kelak dapat kembali kepada dirinya karena soal-soal itu memang akan dibagikan kembali untuk latihan menjelang UN.

Ah, lucunya. Pemuda beriris zamrud itu memang benar-benar menyukaimu.

Eren merapikan alat tulisnya lalu beranjak keluar dari kelasnya... yang sayangnya sudah diblokir oleh beberapa gadis. Jean yang ada di belakang Eren sudah nyengir kuda karena merasa antrian itu untuk dirinya, tapi ternyata gadis berkacamata dengan rambut coklat kemerahan lurus sebahu—yang manis—yang ada di barisan paling depan malah memberikan Eren cokelat.

_Ya don't say that a bunch of girls in front of us is waiting for ya, Jaeger?_

Eren mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan retoris Jean.

_HELL. _Jean menampik antrian itu dengan tatapan kucing garong yang kelaparan—akan cinta—dan mencari-cari pacarnya. Eren mengikuti di belakang Jean dengan ucapan minta maaf sepanjang antrian karena pemuda itu memang benar-benar tidak suka cokelat—terutama COKELAT SUSU!—kecuali _dark chocolate _atau cokelat pahit. Gadis-gadis itu tidak menyerah dan tetap mengejar Eren yang terpaksa berlari menghindari mereka. Untungnya Jean yang setia kawan—baca: mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan—berinisiatif menahan amukan massa gadis-gadis itu dan mengambil satu per satu kotak cokelat dengan mengatakan akan memberikannya ke Eren.

Kelihatannya agak kufur nikmat sih ya menolak cokelat yang cukup banyak padahal bisa dijual lagi itu, tapi Eren tidak ingin memberikan secuil pun harapan kepada gadis-gadis yang tidak disukainya. Tak peduli ia dikatakan berhati dingin, kejam, dan tirani oleh Jean. Biasa. Eren langsung tancap gas dari situ ke parkiran untuk meraih motornya tercinta, secepatnya, kabur dari sekolah!

Wajah Eren langsung berlipat ketika menemukan motornya tidak bisa keluar karena dihalangi motor Rivaille, guru baru di sekolah. Sebenarnya mudah saja, Rivaille ada di situ, kok. Hanya saja ia sedang kewalahan memasukkan cokelat-cokelat valentine yang diterimanya ke dalam tas kerjanya—yang sebenarnya cukup besar—tapi kurang besar untuk menampung semua cokelat.

"Permisi_... _Pak... Motor saya mau keluar..." Tegur Eren pelan. Rivaille menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, lalu memandangi muridnya itu dengan tajam. Eren jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

Tangan atletis guru perancis itu berhenti memasukkan cokelat terakhir ke dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya ke Eren. "Kamu kelihatannya belum dapat cokelat ya, hari ini. Nih, Bapak bagi satu. Udah nggak muat lagi di tas Bapak." Dan untungnya cokelat itu _dark chocolate_. Eren kan nggak enak kalau menolak pemberian gurunya.

Tapi kesal juga, sih. Berasa homo. Sekali lagi, Eren nerima ini dengan ikhlas karena ini _dark chocolate_, plis. Itu aja. Dan dengan menerimanya tidak memberikan sedikit harapan terhadap gurunya, kan? Kan ga mungkin gurunya itu homo, alias suka sama dia.

"Makasih, pak. Ga nyangka ternyata ada juga yang punya nyali buat ngasih Bapak cokelat. Kirain bakal Bapak tolak semua." Celetuk Eren, bercanda. Ternyata masih punya nyali juga dia ngajak Rivaille bercanda.

Rivaille yang sedang memindahkan motornya berhenti. Memandang Eren tajam, lagi.

"Ini buat istri saya di rumah. Dia suka eksperimen pake macam-macam cokelat dan malah menyuruh saya mengambil semua cokelat yang diberikan pada saya." Jelas Rivaille. Oh, oh, ternyata dia udah punya istri /3.

Eren mengangguk-angguk lega sampai sebuah teriakan terdengar di telinganya.

"EREN JAEGER!" "SIR RIVAILLE!"

"_Mampus! _Mesti cabut secepatnya nih!" Umpat Eren mulai panik. Ia langsung lompat ke motor begitu menyadari bahwa Rivaille sudah tancap gas ke gerbang luar sekolah. Mengabaikan uang parkir yang ditagih satpam, Eren melaju dengan kecepatan setinggi-tingginya yang ia bisa dan menghindar dari kerumunan gadis ganas yang ingin memberinya cokelat.

Kalau kamu tau gimana ya? Pikir Eren.

Ah, ngapain mikirin orang yang udah nyakitin hati. Mending pulang, lalu bermalas-malasan di rumah karena besok libur. Tekad Eren.

Sementara itu kau sedang membuka pintu _Starbucks _tempat kau dan Eren biasa _nongkrong_ dan berhadapan dengan senyum manis sang pelayan.

.

.

.

.

Valentine untuk Armin adalah suatu hal yang menjengkelkan, selama ia ada di sekolah. Hari itu biasanya para gadis akan memberikan cokelat kepada orang yang disukainya, dan para pria tinggal menunggu gadis-gadis itu datang dengan senyum manis membawakan cokelat. Bohong bila Armin tidak begitu. Ia juga pria biasa yang ingin mendapatkan cokelat dari wanita—walaupun tidak disukainya—walaupun ia sendiri masuk ke dalam kategori cowok manis.

Namun harapan itu pupus hari ini. Yah, beberapa anak perempuan ada yang memberinya cokelat persahabatan kecil—untuk sekelas atau satu klub—tapi yang didapatnya hari ini kebanyakan adalah lirikan-lirikan tak senonoh dari berbagai lelaki yang sengaja bolak-balik hanya untuk memberinya kode untuk memberikan cokelat ke mereka. MAAF, ARMIN MASIH LURUS.

Armin cepat-cepat pulang dengan hati remuk redam menahan muntah berharap cokelat Christa di rumah dapat menyembuhkan mata sucinya.

Soalnya dia tidak mungkin lagi, kan, mengharapkan cokelat darimu?

Pemuda manis itu berlari secepat mungkin setelah keluar dari stasiun menuju ke rumahnya. Merasa harus segera bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya dengan cokelat yang manis di rumah, seakan kesialannya hari ini sudah mencapai ambang batas empat puluh derajat suhu tubuh manusia. Dan ternyata memang belum cukup, karena di tengah perjalanan itu ia hampir saja diserempet sebuah motor gede yang berjalan oleng karena bawaannya tumpah kemana-mana. Kotak-kotak cokelat pun bertaburan di jalan.

"Eh! Maaf! Aduh, kok cokelat-cokelat ini jadi nyusahin!" Pria yang mengendarai motor itu pun menghentikan motornya dan bergegas menyelamatkan Armin, dibandingkan menyelamatkan cokelat-cokelatnya yang berserakan.

Armin tersenyum karena pengemudi motor ini rupanya bertanggung jawab. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebelum jatuh tadi malah sempat menimpa salah satu cokelatmu yang jatuh sehingga tidak jadi lecet. Maaf jadi penyok salah satu cokelatnya..." Armin pun membantu pemuda berambut cokelat susu itu memunguti cokelat-cokelat lain yang terjatuh.

Dan tangannya terhenti ketika membaca kartu ucapan yang ditempelkan di bungkus cokelat yang ditimpanya tadi. _To : Eren Jaeger._

"Makasih udah mau bantuin gue ngambilin cokelat-cokelat ini. Lo mau pulang ke rumah? Rumah lo deket ga? Sini, biar gue anterin aja dari pada nanti lo keringetan kan..." Nada pemuda berambut cokelat susu yang agak mirip kuda itu mulai terdengar merayu. Biasanya Armin akan marah disangka cewek dan dirayu atau malah dirayu walau tahu kalau ia cowok. Tapi pemuda manis dengan iris biru cemerlang itu terlalu terkejut dengan kartu di cokelat milik si pemuda pengemudi motor itu.

"Kamu... Eren Jaeger?" Tanya Armin sambil menatap pemuda itu tajam.

Pemuda itu mendelik kesal. "Ya kali gue Eren? Ih ogah deh gue disamain sama si dodol itu. Gue Jean Kirschtein. Oke—gue sobatnya. Tapi jangan bilang kalo lo mau ngasih cokelat ke Eren? Muak gue. Tapi kalo ngasih ke gue, ehehe... Siap bos. Gue gabakalan buang sia-sia cokelat dari lo... Atau malah mau makan bareng langsung aja tuh cokelat di sini?" Rayu Jean, _ngegas abis_.

EMANGNYA COWOK INI GABISA LIAT APA KALO ARMIN GAPUNYA DADA? PLIS.

Setidaknya tolong sadarilah Armin pakai celana panjang kok!

Gusar, Armin menahan emosinya dengan mengepal tangan, menunduk, wajahnya pun mulai memerah. Jean terkekeh karena merasa telah berhasil membuat orang di depannya ini _blushing _dengan rayuannya. Dengan geram, Armin meraih kedua tangan Jean lalu menaruh tangan kiri Jean di dadanya yang rata dan tangan kanan Jean di ... antara selangkangannya.

"Hai, gue cowok, plis. Gue lelah menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata." Rupanya Armin segitu marahnya sampai pake bahasa gaul.

Sudah, sudah, cukup _fanservice_-nya. Author sendiri udah ga nahan.

"Kenapa cokelat-cokelatnya Eren kamu yang bawa, deh?" Tanya Armin kepo.

Jean rada salah tingkah karena bahasa Aku-Kamu Armin, walau tau dia cowok tulen. "Dia cabut entah kemana buat ngehindar dari para cewek. Aneh emang, lebih pilih TV dari cewek-cewek itu. Mungkin karena abis sakit hati kali ya kemaren abis ditolak secara ga langsung sama cewek yang dia suka." **Astaga Jean ember bocorin **_**Love-life **_**Eren.** "Eh _btw _lo kenal Eren?"

"Namaku Armin Arlelt. Sahabatnya temen les Eren Jaeger, (your name). Ng... yah aku juga tahu soal hubungan... mereka... tapi setahuku (your name)... err... suka kok sama Eren. Kenapa ditolak... secara nggak langsung?" Tanya Armin ragu-ragu.

Mata Jean membelalak dan jemari telunjuknya menunjuk Armin. "OH! Jadi lo Armin yang suka juga sama (your name) itu! Eren cerita semuanya ke gue! Wah jadi elo yang bikin sohib gue patah hati? Anj*r, manis banget... EH." Komentar Jean, _offside_. Armin cemberut, jengkel abis.

"Jadi dia sekarang lagi males-malesan nonton TV? Eh tahu nggak itu (your name) lagi nungguin dia di _Starbucks_! Dia salah paham! (your name) itu... Yah... Sebenernya suka sama dia! Aku yang patah hati kok sekarang dia yang menyia-nyiakan (your name)!" Ujar Armin geram.

Dengan sigap, Jean mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon Eren sambil marah- marah dan menjelaskan semua—kecuali di bagian ia merayu Armin. Tadinya Jean sudah oper-operan ponsel dengan Armin karena merasa belum begitu paham masalahnya tapi pemuda manis itu sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan Eren.

Tapi nyatanya ia membantunya .

Dan pemuda beriris zamrud di seberang telepon Jean sedang berteriak-teriak kesal sambil berterima kasih, tampaknya sedang melepas seragam sekolahnya dan mencari-cari baju yang pantas.

.

.

.

* * *

_Starbucks, 18.00 pm_

* * *

.

.

.

"Abis diperkosa siapa, mas? Jean ya?" Sambutmu dengan mimik cemberut ketika mendapati Eren baru tiba tiga jam setelah jam yang telah ditentukannya sendiri dengan penampilan... cukup acak-acakan. Tapi seksi.

Eren menghela napas lelah dan duduk di hadapanmu. Kau tersenyum lalu merapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. "Iya, _love-life _gue semua dibeberin ke tetangga lo itu, Amin amin itu."

Kau tertawa cekikikan mendengarnya, walau agak aneh karena Jean kok bisa tahu Armin. "Kalau nggak bisa pasang dasi biasa, jangan paksain sok necis segala deh. Pakai dasi kok berantakan sih." Kau merapikan dasi Eren yang diikat asal-asalan.

Eren tersenyum salah tingkah. "Jadi... mana cokelat gue?" Tanyanya malu-malu.

Kau menatap Eren bingung. "Lho, jadi lo nggak salah paham? Padahal gue sengaja bikin lo ngira kalo gue udah jadian sama Armin, padahal nggak." Akumu jujur.

"Jadi itu beneran?! Jahatnya..." Gumam Eren sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Yaudahlah, cokelatnya mana?"

Kau tertawa renyah. "Pasti hari ini cokelat-cokelat dari cewek lain ditolak. Dasar gengsi. Akibatnya jadi haus akan cokelat, kan?"

"Lagian nggak ada yang _dark chocolate _juga." Eren beralasan. "Mana cokelatku... mana cokelatku..."

Kau tersenyum penuh arti. Mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari dalam tas jinjingmu. Sebatang _Dark chocolate _tujuh sentimeter. Kau buka bungkus yang melapisi cokelat itu perlahan.

"Yah? Kok dibukain sih cokelatnya? Padahal mau dipajang di _freezer _dan dimakannya di saat-saat spesial aja." Aku Eren. Kau tertawa geli.

Bungkus emas cokelat itu pun sukses dibuka. "Yakin nggak mau dimakan sekarang?" Kau pun menggigit ujung batang cokelat tersebut dan mendekatkannya ke wajah Eren. Tampak wajah pemuda itu sama merah padamnya denganmu karena malu.

.

.

.

Eren mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingamu.

"_Hei, ternyata kamu bisa menggoda juga, ya..."_

.

.

.

Lalu kedua bibir merah itu bertautan setelah habis cokelat yang menjadi pemisah kedua bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Starbucks, 20.00 pm_

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tanganmu yang kedinginan oleh salju yang turun di malam valentine ini digenggam erat oleh Eren, pemuda yang kau pilih. Rona hangat muncul di pipimu. Bahagia. Pelayan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian dan kalian keluar dari kafe itu dengan beberapa pasang mata memandang dengan aneh, mengingat ciuman yang tadi kalian lakukan di dalam.

"Oh iya, lo kelupaan satu hal, (your name)." Eren mengingatkan.

"Hah? Apa? Dompet? Untung belum jauh, ayo kembali!" Ajakmu sambil menarik tangan Eren ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Bukan, cokelat sudah, pelukan sudah, ci... ciuman sudah..." Eren terhenti sebentar. "Tapi ada satu ucapan yang belum diucapkan. Lo nggak lagi main-main sama gue kan, (your name)?" Selidik Eren.

Kau tertawa mendengar permintaan Eren. "Apakah cinta harus diwujudkan dengan kata-kata juga? Yah... Kalau begitu..."

.

.

.

* * *

"_Aku mencintaimu juga, Eren Jaeger. Sangat, asal kau tahu."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : _Gomen nasaaaai minna-samaaaaaa_

Ya ampun ini telat abis rencananya mau bikin pas valentine. Ini semua gara2 dat damn ulangan2 huh. /mengambinghitamkan ulangan

Anyway, yang Armin itu melodrama banget ya..? Ini sudah berusaha Yuki perbaiki supaya nggak drama banget kalau ada yang kurang sreg tulis aja di review ya minna, ini untuk peningkatan mutu chapter selanjutnya juga Terima kasih~~!


End file.
